


雅典学派番外·节日系列

by suixinsuiyuan



Series: 雅典学派 [7]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suixinsuiyuan/pseuds/suixinsuiyuan





	1. 卡妙师徒聚会记

事情从艾尔扎克与冰河的一个电话开始，身为同门师兄弟兼好朋友，艾尔扎克和冰河偶尔会打电话联络感情，自从确认老师卡妙与冰河在同一学校，艾尔扎克的电话更多了。每次谈天最后都要询问卡妙老师最近如何，被卡妙蹂躏的财政部副部对自己的部长大人闭口不提，只说：“你自己来看，问我做什么。”  
“也对，正好明天是星期天，我们三个一起出去玩吧！”艾尔扎克点头，然后拨通老师的电话：“老师！我是艾尔扎克！”  
“我很忙，拜拜。”  
“老师，我们师徒三人很久没聚会了。”  
“我很忙，拜拜。”  
“老师，我们明天去逛街吧？我听同学说美食门三楼的甜品不错！”  
“我很忙，拜拜。”  
“那明天九点在市中心的地铁口见吧！”  
“我很忙！”  
“我立刻通知冰河，老师明天见。”艾尔扎克兴高采烈地挂了电话。  
“我很忙……”卡妙拿着已经是忙音的听筒，狠狠地摔上电话。  
这是一个周六晚上，卡妙接到大徒弟的电话陷入焦虑，热心的亚尔迪同学问：“卡妙你怎么了？”  
“我的徒弟让我明天带他们出去玩，这个任务就交给你吧，你最擅长对付那些小猫小狗。”卡妙回答。  
“卡妙，你不能把徒弟说成猫和狗，他们既然想你，你就应该做出老师的样子，带他们出去。”亚尔迪教授教导。  
“卡妙，你可以穿一件淡黄色的衬衫配格子裤，戴咖啡色的太阳镜，胸前别我新买的那个半月型宝石胸针。”爱琴海风向标阿布罗狄开始为初恋情人设计明日出行衣物。  
“小孩子都是需要关心的，卡妙。”保姆亚尔迪谆谆教诲。  
“闭嘴，我没说不去。”卡妙不耐烦地打断，叫来两只鸽子开始检查雅典最近的治安情况。  
第二天艳阳高照，卡妙准时来到市中心的地铁站口，看到两个徒弟穿着入时，早早等候在此，这才肯上前与他们打个招呼。冰河说要买新电脑，于是三人来到科技大楼开始挑选，卡妙接通阿布罗狄房间的电话，让他随时指点，阿布罗狄是行家中的行家，对各个品牌的性价比分析得滴水不漏，卡妙照葫芦画瓢地为冰河配了一台装配一流的电脑，又发挥自己的吝啬鬼本色把价格压到低的不能再低，两个徒弟崇拜的眼神让卡妙骄傲地昂起头，吩咐商家送货地点后已经到了中午，艾尔扎克说老师我们去美食门吃甜点吧。卡妙爱理不理地点点头。  
三个人到了美食门餐饮大厦三楼的甜品区，这个区域汇聚了世界各国的一流糕点，是青少年约会聚会的首选地点，三个人刚刚坐定就听对面的甜品台有人大声招呼，说来也巧，是加隆、艾欧利亚、魔铃在一起吃冰淇淋，加隆带着斯基拉和隆奈狄斯，艾欧利亚带着米罗，魔铃带着星矢和瞬，这群人凑到一起大喊大叫，想别人不注意都难……艾尔扎克想要给老师介绍自己的同学，卡妙毫不理会，他只好跟着冰河认识这些雅典娜公学院的学生，看到冰河坐到瞬身边他恍然大悟地说：“你就是瞬对吧？真是个漂亮的女孩！冰河你竟然找了这么漂亮的女朋友。”  
迎接艾尔扎克的是哄堂大笑和瞬的脸红，冰河低声警告师兄：“我哪辈子和你说过他是女的？”卡妙高声警告两个弟子：“别在公共场合丢脸，都坐过来。”  
艾尔扎克和冰河只好乖乖坐回老师身边，卡妙视对面的同学如无物，米罗和加隆聊飚车正来劲，双方互不相扰。  
卡妙一言不发地喝着饮料吃着蛋糕，冰河和艾尔扎克只好自己开始聊天，冰河问：“你说那个总是捉弄你的人叫隆奈狄斯，就是那个脸色苍白的瘦子吗？”艾尔扎克点头，卡妙突然问：“捉弄你？”  
“隆奈狄斯擅长易容，又是情报科的万事通，所以他总是化装成我们最亲近的人捉弄我们，不是敲诈午饭就是帮他做论文写作业，我们都拿他没办法。”艾尔扎克详细说明原由。  
“丢人。”卡妙下结论，“你就这么被那病鬼捉弄？”  
“老师……他没病，虽然脸色吓人点……”艾尔扎克知道老师说话向来不客气，但还是忍不住解释两句。  
“说得容易，倒是演示一下怎样才能不被捉弄啊。”冰河对老师还是敌意与敬意并存。  
卡妙起身就到了对面，手指敲敲隆奈狄斯的桌子。  
“有事吗？”隆奈狄斯立刻在脑中过滤出雅典学派财政部长的种种资料，然后祈祷但愿这个守财奴不是来找碴的。米罗和艾欧利亚不明所以地互看，似乎在问他又要干什么。  
“我听说你擅长化装，经常捉弄我的徒弟，所以来警告你停止这种行为，否则我对你不客气。”卡妙一板一眼地说。  
“老师，我们回去吃东西吧……”艾尔扎克知道老师不是在心疼徒弟，而是死要面子的毛病又犯了。  
“走开。”卡妙不悦地训斥艾尔扎克，继续和目瞪口呆的隆奈狄斯叫板，“如果你没听懂，我不介意用非语言方式让你记住我说的话。”  
“我说……”加隆对撒加的直系手下当然也不会有好感（看卡妙嚣张的态度他就知道这是撒加才能带出来的），“你对我的部下不是吆喝就是威胁，你以为这是你们雅典娜公学院？”  
“可笑。如果是在雅典娜公学院会有你说话的地方吗？我们会长会让你进去吗？”卡妙发挥他那可以得罪一切人的口才，加隆被艾欧利亚和米罗硬生生地拽住：“别气别气，卡妙说话就是没轻没重，大家出来玩不必认真。”  
隆奈狄斯也生气了，起身决定易容教训卡妙，卡妙左手轻描淡写地扫过隆奈狄斯胸口，隆奈狄斯立刻全身冰冷，哆哆嗦嗦，牙关冻得咯咯作响。米罗知道这又是卡妙的制冷系武器在发挥作用。  
“给你个教训，就算我徒弟不成器，也轮不到别人出手管教，记住了吗？再有一次我就把你冻成冰块。”卡妙撂下狠话，转身回到自己的座位。  
“你从哪弄了个这么厉害的师父？”斯基拉缠着艾尔扎克问，“上次把狄蒂丝吓个半死，这次又把隆奈狄斯修理一顿。”  
“别说了，我头疼……”接收到隆奈狄斯怨恨的目光，艾尔扎克知道今晚自己不出事就是怪事，但随即他收到老师恐吓的眼神，只好扔下斯基拉回到老师和冰河身边，三个人继续安静地吃点心。  
“不过，瞬真的很像女孩子，他经常被人认错吧？”艾尔扎克再次寻找话题打破沉闷气氛，冰河瞪他：“我不知道，不过你直接说他是我‘女朋友’也太冒失了吧？”  
艾尔扎克刚想道歉，卡妙又扔了一句：“丢人。”  
“又怎么丢人了！”冰河怒了，而加隆一伙人也都因这生怒吼对他们行注目礼。  
“追个人追了这么多年都追不到，我要是你就去自杀！”卡妙掷地有声发表男人宣言，冰河还没反应，艾欧利亚已经坠入情绪低谷，米罗只好说喂他好像没说你喂你清醒点别再加糖会甜死的喂别喝啊喂别吐啊喂卫生间在那边啊。没心没肺的加隆在一旁笑瘫了，魔铃只当什么都没发生，星矢暗叹女人心海底针。  
等艾欧利亚几近虚脱地回到座位，卡妙对冰河耳提面命：“看到没，那就是你的下场，丢人。”加隆问米罗：“这个人平时说话也这样吗？你们是怎么忍受他的？”米罗一摊手：“你看精神病院的医生护士对病人都是能避则避，这就是我们忍受他的原因。”  
那边厢卡妙仍在说教，冰河突然问：“你怎么知道这件事的？我和瞬只在高一时交往过，知道这件事的人根本没有几个。”  
卡妙一歪头，像是在思考，随即说：“原来你是被甩了？丢人！”  
“是性格不和才分手的！”冰河又怒了，但这次他不敢提高音量了。  
“你现在还在藕断丝连地单恋他？”卡妙严厉地看了冰河一眼，“婆婆妈妈，真不像个男人。”  
“你倒是告诉我怎样才能像个男人！”冰河已经气疯了，艾尔扎克低头喝果汁，怕自己再次惹祸上身。  
卡妙冷哼一声站起身，再次走到加隆一伙人跟前，所有人都提高警惕，不知这个疯子又要做什么，只有米罗笃定事情肯定和自己无关，仍然吃着盘中涂满巧克力的蛋糕，突然他的下巴被卡妙用力扳起，接下来一个强势的吻落在唇上，米罗口中含着的蛋糕全都噎在咽喉，顿时无法呼吸，等到卡妙把他摔回椅子，他已经被憋得满脸通红，刚想骂人又发不出声音，瞬同情地递上一杯饮料，卡妙转头严肃地向弟子宣布：“看见没？这才叫男人！”米罗喝了水想要找卡妙决斗，被加隆和艾欧利亚合力拉下：“你都说别理会疯子了……”斯基拉对艾尔扎克说：“你从哪找来这么一个老师……真强悍……”艾尔扎克点点头，给冰河一个眼神，两个人为卡妙端上布丁，一左一右地请求老师吃午饭，卡妙高傲地昂起头，继续他的美食。艾尔扎克和冰河再也不敢随便说话了，而卡妙怡然自得地用最标准最贵族的姿势消灭餐桌上的食物，这时卡妙、艾欧利亚、米罗口袋里的校徽同时响了，是撒加召集手下开会：  
“你们三个在一起？那赶快一起回来，米罗有车对吧？”撒加说完结束通话，听不到米罗的抗议。  
“那我们先走了，加隆你们继续玩。”艾欧利亚是认真执行会长命令的孩子，拉起还在生气的米罗，又招呼正在带两个徒弟付账的卡妙：“卡妙，会长让我们一起走。”  
“老师，谢谢你请我们。”艾尔扎克向卡妙道谢，卡妙看了眼帐单奇怪地问：“我为什么请你们？”说着把帐单推给两个徒弟，示意他们付账。  
看热闹的众人全部大跌眼镜，冰河问：“你不是老师吗？哪有老师要学生付账的？”  
“你们交过学费吗？”卡妙一句话让艾尔扎克和冰河蔫了，只好分摊这顿昂贵的午饭，而冰河尤其惨，他刚买了电脑，几乎花光了积蓄，只好向星矢和瞬告贷……  
卡妙绝对不会认为他的徒弟可怜，反倒觉得自己已经给足了他们面子。现在他要走了，再次摆出恩师的架子对两个弟子白眼有加。  
最后艾尔扎克问：“老师，下次我们什么时候出来？”  
“等我有时间吧。”卡妙回答。车子绝尘而去。  
“你还要下次！！”冰河快呕死了，他可是天天对着这个让人手痒的老师。  
“其实老师还是很担心我们的。”艾尔扎克安慰冰河，这时米罗的车子转回美食门门口，卡妙下车向他们走来。  
“老师还有什么事吗？”艾尔扎克非常高兴，卡妙点个头在甜品外卖口要了一盒糕点回头示意两个学生付帐。  
“老师……”艾尔扎克和冰河顿觉天气进入深秋……  
“我没吃饱。”卡妙面无表情地说明原因。艾尔扎克和冰河机械地点头。  
“我以前不知道什么叫无耻……”米罗边开车边给身边正打开盒子看着蛋糕的卡妙白眼。卡妙拿塑料叉子舀起蛋糕上的巧克力递到米罗面前：“吃吗？”  
米罗呆了，下意识张开嘴，卡妙立刻把巧克力移开放进自己嘴里，米罗突然很想知道这个人渣是怎么活这么大的，他怎么还没被人宰了！！  
和卡妙做师徒，是一件辛苦的事……


	2. 隆奈狄斯沦陷记

波士顿商学院高中部，有名的半自治体系，学生会高层七位，另有波士顿财团特驻高中部财政总监一名，合作无间，关系日益亲密，不过开学伊始，关于如何分配管理权限，七位学生会成员曾进行了激烈的斗争。

一  
首先是会长。  
学生会长这个位置，在初三时就已内定给波士顿财团内部培养的精英人才苏兰特。可是重视精神生活的苏兰特并不喜欢这个职位，他希望有更多时间拉他的小提琴，恰好此时在揭露雅典娜公学院入学黑幕过程中他犯了点小错误，于是苏兰特将自己的失误夸大数百倍，主动说这错误太严重我已经无法服众了会长这个职业我们用公开选拔的方式产生吧，让人怀疑这错误是不是他故意的。  
在公开选拔的过程中又出了岔子，是时波士顿财团高层动荡，苏兰特等人忙于辅助年少的主人，结果选拔工作就交给了看似稳重的克修拉和看似沉默的巴里安，这两个人一个倡导修身养性每天大练瑜伽，一个宣称自己是和平主义者人不犯我我不犯人，骨子里对武斗却有非同寻常的热爱，于是选拔之初还能按部就班地考察文化能力交际IQEQ，考了三天两个人终于达成共识：大家好好打一架谁赢谁当会长，此言一出连协助苏兰特的艾尔扎克也立刻赶回学校：“快比快比！看谁最厉害！”而波士顿商学院在高中部的其他内定人才全部沸腾了，磨拳擦掌跃跃欲试，本性暴露无遗，选拔成了儿戏。  
波士顿商学院高中部与雅典娜公学院高中部同为大战后新建的自治高校，但基于波士顿商学院的集团策略，波士顿商学院高中部处于半自治状态，即波士顿财团在初中部或新生或内部人员中择优确定学生会高层，在财政支出等方面由财团安排一名监管人员。学生会长这一职位本与旁人无缘，苏兰特让贤，克修拉和巴里安趁机胡闹，结果就是学生会内定的六分之五都在虎视眈眈，他们的大部分时间都给了波士顿财团，学校对他们而言不过是放松游乐的地方。连财团派来的财务大使狄蒂丝小姐都忍不住问苏兰特：“我是不是也可以参加？”苏兰特只当同伴们在胡闹，又想如果论武力克修拉一定胜出，让他出任会长也无可厚非，所以，他竟然就默许了……然后，所有人想象不到的事情发生了。  
话说那日波士顿商学院高中部校园热闹非凡，所有的学生都在期待会长的产生，气氛在活蹦乱跳的斯基拉同学的主持下更是失控到极点，以致最后在克修拉同学和隆奈狄斯决斗时此君大喊：“最后一场最后一场！谁赢谁是会长！不论年龄性别国籍等等一切要求！打赢了就是会长！”苏兰特头疼地说我要回去练琴你们继续打吧谁赢谁是会长。  
苏兰特走了，加隆来了。  
说起来加隆的到来成了波士顿商学院高中部传唱一时的神话，据说这位英俊少年是从天上飞下来的，而且一入场就和克修拉同学打得难解难分最后取得胜利。而和易容高手兼情报人员隆奈狄斯的比赛中，隆奈狄斯根据自己的情报轻率地认为加隆同学与双胞胎哥哥撒加兄弟情深，化装成撒加与加隆对打……结果被新仇旧恨集于一身的加隆打个半死……场外观众不明所以都大呼会长真厉害，加隆说原来这是在选会长，我正好有时间就勉为其难地当一下吧，话说回来你们这是什么学校？  
克修拉、隆奈狄斯、艾尔扎克、斯基拉、巴里安、狄蒂丝全部石化……加隆却大大方方地开始接受校电台的采访发表获胜感想以及当上会长后的计划，当然他还是不知道这是什么学校。  
“加隆……不应该是雅典娜公学院的吗？”隆奈狄斯问。  
“是不是来做卧底的？”巴里安警觉。  
“叫苏兰特过来吧。”克修拉开始打电话。  
苏兰特终于从高雅的艺术殿堂重回世俗，发现物是人非，堂堂波士顿商学院高中部学生会长职位竟然落在一个雅典娜公学院在校生手里！  
波士顿商学院万人迷从不动怒永远风度翩翩气度超群的苏兰特终于火了……而难辞其咎的克修拉竟然说：“这个人很厉害！非常厉害！他叫什么来的？”  
“他竟然说高中就要好好玩，不玩到天翻地覆就不叫高中生！”斯基拉同学已经倒戈了：“反正大事上他也做不了主，我们就让他当会长吧！”  
“听说加隆和雅典学派的撒加会长失和，估计不是来卧底的吧……”艾尔扎克同学分析。  
“不行！太暴力！他半点都没手下留情！这样的人怎么能当会长！”奄奄一息的隆奈狄斯反对。  
“可是……你好像化装成他哥才被打得那么惨。”巴里安同学吹着口哨：“这说明他的确讨厌他哥哥不是吗？我是希望有一个可以制住隆奈狄斯的会长。”  
隆奈狄斯和巴里安怒目相视，苏兰特清清嗓子：“你们先把前提弄清楚，他是雅典娜公学院的。”  
加隆推门而入：“我的转学申请被批转了，从今天开始你们都是我的手下了，要听我的命令知道吗。”  
其他人再次石化，窗外读报声传来：“每日新闻，特大消息，闻名世界的雅典娜公学院高中部新一届雅典学派首席确定，欧洲之星撒加毫无悬念地当选，而撒加的胞弟加隆在同一天成为波士顿商学院高中部学生会会长…………”  
惨叫……来自隆奈狄斯……因为他忘记把化装用具自脸上取下，还是撒加的样子，加隆听了报纸消息突然不爽，上前对隆奈狄斯一顿暴打，然后下第一个命令：“以后你要经常化装成这个样子对我毕恭毕敬。”  
夜晚，苏兰特同学将这件莫名其妙事件汇报给波士顿财团年纪十三岁的小少爷朱利安，小少爷说：“既然媒体都报道了，就让加隆先当这个会长吧，你们注意一下就行。”  
于是波士顿商学院高中部学生会长就这样产生了。

二  
会长和副会长有了，苏兰特说他要主管文艺司，这件事他很坚持，其他五人嗤之以鼻：谁跟你抢这破玩意。  
“那你们想抢什么？”空降的会长正在填一张接一张的表格，因为他要办转学。  
“安全司！把学校的安全交给别人管我不放心！”  
异口同声。  
“多么冠冕堂皇的理由啊。”加隆冷哼，“狄丝蒂，他们为什么要争这个位置？”  
“我叫狄蒂丝。”水灵灵的财政大使纠正会长的错误，“克修拉他们都是波士顿商学院的学生，当然是想要为学院做更大的贡献。”  
“狄比丝！”加隆想要借此机会了解这个学校，他毫不犹豫地对看起来最好欺负的小女生下手，“你最好说实话！”  
“我叫狄蒂丝。”女孩再次纠正会长的错误，“我们波士顿商学院的学生都是非常爱护学院的！”  
“你是不是想让我非礼你？”加隆没耐性了，“快说！”  
其余六人面面相觑，怀疑自己是不是听错了。  
“哪有会长威胁部下！”狄蒂丝不满。  
“那现在就让你见识一下……”加隆起身拉上办公室的窗帘，“对付女人最有效的方法就是拍裸照！苏兰特！把比狄丝抓住！”  
“会长，”巴里安吹了个口哨，“狄蒂丝是财团高层，你会惹麻烦的。”  
“你还吹口哨！”狄蒂丝生气了。巴里安又一个口哨：“这是习惯，我也没办法。我对你裸体没兴趣。”  
“高层？”加隆眼珠一转一把抓住狄蒂丝，“高层的话裸照更有威胁力，你说不说！”  
“我说我说你给我放手！”狄蒂丝决定不招惹流氓，因为她的同伴都在目瞪口呆根本没有帮她的意思。  
“好女孩，狄利丝。”加隆满意地拍拍狄蒂丝，狄蒂丝惊魂未定：“是狄蒂丝……”  
狄蒂丝开始介绍波士顿商学院高中部学生会今年的工作安排，原来根据职位的不同，各部总管的地位也不同，波士顿商学院高中部的职位高低如下：  
会长：统领七大洋高中部研究任务，校园事务总管，老大  
副会长：会长副手，协理七大洋高中部研究任务，校园事务副总管，无决策权  
安全司总管：负责校园保卫，总领网络部、自卫部、海洋战争研究部，威风八面，万人敬仰  
科技司总管：负责科技研发与各学科社团的掌管，至少地位也算很高  
外交司总管：负责对外事务，至少很风光  
风纪司总管：负责校园风纪维护，各类活动的组织与监督，至少可以公报私仇  
文艺司总管：负责文体活动宣传事务等，至少很清高  
生活司总管：主管校园日常生活，给学校打杂的，毫无地位  
“就是说，我的地位最高？这个安全司总管也要听我的对吧？”听了狄蒂丝的讲解，加隆仅发表一句高见，然后又说，“生活司总管你们谁也不想当？”  
大家点头，加隆指了指隆奈狄斯：“就你当吧，其他总管抓阄决定。”  
“不行！！实力决胜负！！”隆奈狄斯坚决反对，开玩笑，谁要去那被众人鄙视的地方看其他部门的人耀武扬威。  
“那也行，”加隆对狄蒂丝打量半晌，“至于你，迪格丝，除了管财务，还要当我的秘书。”  
“是狄蒂丝！”狄蒂丝拍桌子，“谁要当你秘书！”  
“有能力的男人都有美女当秘书。”加隆围着狄蒂丝转了一圈，确定她的脸蛋身材符合一个美女秘书的标准。  
“我不当！苏兰特！”狄蒂丝抓住救命稻草低声说，“我们学校、我们学校难道真要一个无赖当会长吗？”  
“还不都是你们闹的。”苏兰特看着曲谱，丝毫没有英雄救美的意思。

三  
波士顿商学院高中部学生会主管争夺战暨未来三年校园地位排名战在加隆的呵欠连连下开始，五位选手首先盯准安全司主管的位置，除了会长、副会长，这个位置无疑最能出风头。  
“直接让克修拉和隆奈狄斯比就行了，其他的人不是他们的对手。”副会长苏兰特发表意见。加隆懒洋洋地驳回：“不行，我没看见。”  
隆奈狄斯比其他人要急切，他再次施展自己无以伦比的易容技术，首先化装成巴里安的前任女朋友大骂他无能废物，狄蒂丝感叹说你到底还要折腾他多少遍，克修拉说每次都能被打击的人神经也不太正常。巴里安以“我喜欢光明正大”为由放弃了比赛……  
艾尔扎克对加隆说：“会长，我弃权，如果你认为这种比赛有意义。”  
“我认为很有意义，所以你可以弃权。”加隆不甚在意地继续看隆奈狄斯表演，斯基拉拍着艾尔扎克的肩膀说：“你就那么担心他扮成图书馆那个清洁工？”艾尔扎克老实地点头：“就像你担心他扮成尤奈斯库。”斯基拉抽抽鼻子：“会长，我弃权。”  
“停！”加隆抬起右手：“小秘书，解释一下清洁工和尤奈斯库。”  
“……”狄蒂丝心不甘情不愿地充当解说员：“我们学校有两个图书馆，一个是新馆，在科技区中心，一个是早就废弃的旧馆，里边放的都是一些古籍资料，这些资料在新馆都有整理一新的复件，所以旧馆基本没人会去，艾尔扎克喜欢翻古籍，经常在旧馆上自习，可是旧馆的清洁工是个清洁狂和歌剧迷，每天都要把整个旧馆打扫一遍，边打扫边吊嗓子，嗓门奇大，艾尔扎克曾经提意见说这么旧的图书馆不用每天都打扫，清洁工说这是他的法定职责，艾尔扎克只好请求他不要每次打扫都吊嗓子，清洁工说这是他的正常爱好，旧馆的很多资料都不允许外借，艾尔扎克只能自作自受一边忍受噪音一边翻资料，对那个清洁工的声音怕得要死。隆奈狄斯只要模仿那个人的声音艾尔扎克就已经快晕了。”  
“那资料室的负责人不怕噪音吗？”加隆问。  
“那个负责看管的人是个聋子。”狄蒂丝撇嘴。  
“哦，那尤奈斯库是怎么回事？”加隆又问。  
“那是只看起来很蠢的犀牛，斯基拉的宠物，斯基拉从小就说他要养只世界上最独特的宠物，后来不知道从哪捡了只犀牛回来，还说说那头犀牛的眼睛很美非常睿智深沉——是他说的，我们半点都没看出哪美——所以他就起了这么个侮辱知名作家的名字。他对那头犀牛爱若性命，后来犀牛死了，他非常伤心，再也不养动物，每年犀牛的忌日还要掉几滴眼泪，神经病。隆奈狄斯只要扮成这条犀牛就能搞定斯基拉。”狄蒂丝斜眼看不住叹气的斯基拉，隆奈狄斯则手舞足蹈：“不论人还是动物，我都能装得惟妙惟肖哈哈哈。”斯基拉敢怒不敢言。  
“那继续吧，克修拉和隆奈狄斯，你们比比谁厉害。”加隆很满意自己秘书的解说词。  
棕色皮肤的克修拉，平日爱好随身携带黄金枪一杆，看不顺眼的事物随时教训，目中无人，记不住大多数老师同学的名字，更可怕的是在考试的时候经常空出填空选择名词解释的人名部分，老师问你难道不会填吗，此君回答：“这些人不配被我记住名字。”  
此刻，隆奈狄斯正洋洋得意的对加隆数落克修拉的不是：“如果一个安全司总管连敌人的名字都不知道，我们学校的安全何来保证？他大概至今没弄清楚美国第一任总统叫华盛顿，德国的纳粹头子叫希特勒，这种人能安全吗？能吗？”  
克修拉肩上是一本厚厚的字典，啪的摔在桌上，上写‘世界人名大辞典’。  
“克修拉把整本书都背下来了？真是下功夫！”狄蒂丝感叹，克修拉面无表情，又从书包里拿出一沓学生名单。  
“是我们学校所有学生的资料啊！”  
克修拉同学从抽屉里翻出两张磁盘。  
“是老师的资料，还有学校各个部门负责人的具体情况！”  
克修拉同学最后拿出一个笔记本，狄蒂丝第一个翻开：  
“真不得了！克修拉竟然把咱们学校的武器也都记住了！真厉害！”  
一直高傲的克修拉终于说了句话：“你们随便问吧。”  
“雅典学派首席白痴叫什么？”加隆第一个问。  
“撒加，这是个值得记住名字的人。”克修拉沉吟。  
“不用你做安全司总管了，缺乏基本判断力。”加隆很生气。  
“会长的名字叫什么？”隆奈狄斯突然问。  
“会长……”克修拉思考数秒：“加隆？是吗？”  
加隆怒了。隆奈狄斯大喜：“会长，这个人很不识抬举，所以不能做安全司总管，绝对不能做！”  
斯基拉聚集一群人咬耳朵：“如果隆奈狄斯当上安全司总管我们就惨了！必须想个办法！我们必须通力合作！狄蒂丝，你先去稳住会长！用美人计！”狄蒂丝只好上前给加隆递上一杯可乐：“会长喝点水，我有意见。”  
“小秘书有什么意见说吧。”加隆拿起可乐：“我想吃牛肉汉堡，牛肉配可乐再好不过。”  
狄蒂丝忍住骂人的冲动，拨了订餐电话，一面回头使眼色示意餐费众人均摊，众人……全装没看见。  
“会长，安全司总管是校园安全的关键，必须找个沉稳可靠的人才行，某些人情绪化，易激动，喜欢威胁人，在工作中搀杂个人喜好，经常易容，让属下无从辨认，增加安全司成员无谓的心理负担，降低心理安全系数，而且好大喜功，喜欢自吹自擂，心态不端，作风惹人非议……”隆奈狄斯阴恻恻地盯着狄蒂丝，狄蒂丝硬着头皮继续：“相反克修拉就让人信赖，虽然不爱说话，但精通各种武器，学识渊博，现在连人名都记得住了，说明他有责任心，他还会奇怪国家的奇怪拳法，说明他涉猎极广，他还能模仿动物做体操，这证明他也有平易近人的一面，而且为人比较光明，至少打架的时候是一对一明着来，比起某些人只会用下三滥手段，我觉得会长应该考虑的人选是克修拉。”  
“有道理，”加隆拿起汉堡吃得津津有味：“那就还是让他们动手，谁厉害谁当好了。”  
“会长！！！”众人快哭了，隆奈狄斯飞快地转着脑筋，克修拉这个家伙看着凶狠，心肠却软，只要装个病重老人在他面前就有机可乘，想到这他大叫：“我同意！会长英明！就这么比！”  
从狄蒂丝到艾尔扎克全都脸色全部惨白，他们是如此清楚隆奈狄斯平日是如何捉弄、嘲讽、虐待、摧残他们……通过他们的弱点威胁敲诈，听他挖苦帮他写作业买面包偶尔还要当保镖，如果让此人的职位比他们高，那这个家伙一定会更加肆无忌惮，更加飞扬跋扈，更加无恶不作，更加卑鄙无耻……而事不关几的苏兰特仍在看他的曲谱，根本不知道胜负不在实力而在诡计。  
“怎么办！快想个办法吧！神啊！”美人鱼小姐真要哭了，艾尔扎克奋然起身：“狄蒂丝别哭，我有办法，克修拉跟我来。”  
“咦？”大家愣了，什么办法？不知道！只能看着艾尔扎克把克修拉拉出房间。  
隆奈狄斯已经扮成一个行将就木的老太婆，衣服里装了一堆暗器，加隆再次感叹原来真有人的易容如此精湛，声音神态完全仿真，这人不当演员真可惜。  
“克修拉怎么还不来！”隆奈狄斯叫嚣。  
门开了，克修拉直直走向隆奈狄斯，抓住他就打，拳打脚踢，最后拿枪柄狠抽，隆奈狄斯老太婆大叫：“你有没有人性！！——我这个样子你还下得了手！——住手啊！！——我认输还不行吗！！”  
隆奈狄斯惊恐地看着克修拉，克修拉就像看不见他的样子，听不到他的声音，还是不停打。  
“奇怪，他也没戴眼镜，也没用耳塞，这是怎么回事！”隆奈狄斯大叫，终于艾尔扎克制止了克修拉，加隆拍板：“克修拉是安全司总管！”  
“这到底是怎么回事？”所有人诧异。  
艾尔扎克抬起手接住从克修拉耳中滑落的一个小小的银色耳塞：“刚好一分三十秒，这是一种可以压制视觉听觉神经的精密仪器，有定时功能，在规定的时间内使用者完全处于目盲耳聋状态。”  
“可是克修拉是怎么确定隆奈狄斯的位置的？”美人鱼问。  
“因为视觉和听觉被压迫，提高了灵敏度。”克修拉一屁股坐在椅子上：“而且看不到听不到特别气闷，非常想发泄。”  
“没错，这就是为了培养战斗机器才制造的工具。”艾尔扎克收起耳塞。  
苏兰特问艾尔扎克：“你早知道这种工具有用吧？为什么一直被隆奈狄斯捉弄？”  
“因为这个东西很不人道，我的一个亲人被迫带着它受了很多苦。”艾尔扎克也坐了下来：“我不会使用它的。”苏兰特微笑：“不愧是最有正义感的艾尔扎克，那你为什么留着它？”  
“这是我的老师吩咐我用来防身的，师命难违。”艾尔扎克笑笑，和众人一起庆祝隆奈狄斯终于没当上安全司总管，苏兰特摇摇头，继续看曲谱。

四  
安全司由克修拉主管，于是开始争夺科技司。  
这时朱利安少爷致电，请所有学生会高层去著名的帕特农宾馆吃免费大餐，于是战斗舞台转向帕特农宾馆美食包厢。  
艾尔扎克、斯基拉、隆奈狄斯、巴里安开始轮番对加隆吹嘘自己的智商，加隆对美味的海鲜似乎更感兴趣，吃了一盘海鲜沙拉才说：“既然你们四个成绩都差不多，那就比喝酒吧，谁最能喝谁当科技司总管。”  
“喝酒？”狄蒂丝又不明白了：“为什么要比喝酒？”  
“科技研究最重要的是保密，酒量不好的人是不能保密的，懂吗，小秘书？”加隆招来侍者上酒，于是红酒白酒黄酒鸡尾酒世界各地的名酒逐一上桌，加隆下令：“开始喝吧。”  
“哈哈哈，天助我也！”隆奈狄斯狂妄的举起一杯红酒：“我的家乡就是酿酒的，我从小就在酒香里长大，谁的酒量能比得过我。”  
于是隆奈狄斯喝下那杯红酒，其他三人互相看看，也只好跟着喝。  
一杯，两杯，三杯……  
于是巴里安同学吹了一个口哨，然后开始打呼噜。  
于是斯基拉同学华丽地醉倒了，一边说着胡话。  
隆奈狄斯非常得意，只要再干掉艾尔扎克，他就可以拿到科技司总管的位置，当下他又要了两瓶白兰地。  
艾尔扎克看到酒的牌子，突然笑了。  
“你笑什么？”隆奈狄斯警觉。  
“没什么，看到老师的名字，大概老师在教导我一定要取胜？”艾尔扎克一杯接一杯地和隆奈狄斯拼酒，面不改色，雍容大方。隆奈狄斯有些急了，两瓶白兰地被消灭，隆奈狄斯醉眼朦胧地看着新上桌的白酒。  
“这个是伏特加。”艾尔扎克介绍新开瓶的无色液体。  
“我知道，秘鲁的酒。”隆奈狄斯点头。  
“会长，他醉了。”艾尔扎克请示加隆是否可以宣布结果。  
“没有吧？他只是缺乏文化常识。”加隆摇头。  
一杯伏特加下肚。  
“伏特加很烈，适合冰天雪地中取暖。”艾尔扎克接着说。  
“没错，据说是中国人拿高梁和桃子酿的。”  
二杯下肚。  
“我在西伯利亚的时候，和老师、师弟三个人每天都要喝上一两瓶。”  
“西伯利亚是个好地方，据说有蟒蛇和猩猩。”  
三杯下肚。  
“酒越烈，极地的居民就越喜欢。”  
“是啊，听说企鹅就是靠卖酒维生的。”  
“会长，可以停止了吗？”艾尔扎克问。科技司总管产生了。  
“不，接着喝！看他还能说出什么！”旁人起哄，包括被人弄醒的巴里安和斯基拉。他们绝对不肯放过看隆奈狄斯出丑的机会。  
艾尔扎克继续，隆奈狄斯拍着狄蒂丝的肩膀叫到：“你知道吗？巴里安被甩了以后还给那个女生写了十封情书！十封！你说他可笑不可笑！”  
巴里安连忙去用食物去塞隆奈狄斯的嘴，可是隆奈狄斯已经彻底迷糊了，推开巴里安的叉子：“斯基拉更可笑！他为了一只犀牛给一个农夫刷了半个月盘子！半个月！最后农夫还是不肯卖，他就把犀牛偷来了还骗我们说是捡的！”  
斯基拉捏住隆奈狄斯的鼻子再给他灌了一大杯酒，希望他赶快醉倒，可是隆奈狄斯越说越来劲：“克修拉也不是好东西！他曾经拿着他的黄金枪威胁食堂主人的儿子说必须在食堂增加咖喱风味的饭菜，他每天打那个大学生一顿，不然你们以为食堂为什么会有那么多咖喱！”  
克修拉额头青筋一跳一跳，隆奈狄斯感觉不到空气中的危险，指着艾尔扎克叫道：“艾尔扎克！你总是装出好学生的样子我知道你是个恐怖分子！！！你总说的梦话是：‘老师，我们能不能不学扔炸弹’！”  
“苏兰特最不是东西！他身上那把小提琴是从朱利安少爷那骗的！在朱利安少爷六岁的时候！”  
“狄蒂丝，哈哈哈，你单恋朱利安少爷，那么多大帅哥你不要竟然去单恋小毛孩哈哈哈哈！”  
狄蒂丝一拳打晕隆奈狄斯：“大家休息休息，明天继续。”  
其他人聚在一起商量：“太可怕了，咱们想个办法弄死他吧……这些事我们要保密，一定要保密！”——然后回到宿舍不约而同地联系校报记者，添油加醋地宣传自己平日看不顺眼的人爆炸性的丑闻，末了不忘说：“我的消息来源绝对准确，是情报科的隆奈狄斯亲口说的！”  
第二天天还没亮，关于学生会成员敲诈咖喱、骗小提琴、偷犀牛、涉嫌使用热武器、对女生死缠烂打、美人鱼暗恋小少爷的传闻传遍波士顿商学院高中部……而隆奈狄斯也成了学生会的众矢之的，遭受众人唾骂，但他根本不知道原因。  
隆奈狄斯真冤，他明明整个晚上都在睡觉。

五  
第二天是雅典娜公学院高中部参观日，加隆兴高采烈地准备带着多才多艺的手下们去找撒加的麻烦。刚要上车，麻烦来了，波士顿财团内部又发生继承人之争，苏兰特说这次的事情很严重，我们必须派几个人过去。狄蒂丝担心朱利安少爷的安全，又担心伙伴们在雅典娜公学院吃亏，加隆爽快地说我只带两个人就够了——苏兰特和隆奈狄斯，其他人去保护那个小毛孩吧。  
晚上大家聚在一起时，两边的事情都顺利解决，加隆更是用三个人的力量和雅典娜公学院、哈迪斯综合学城打了个平手，虽然打斗的内容关系到时空图谱所以不能公布，但波士顿财团高层立刻对这个从天而降的少年另眼相看，学生会内部也不再把加隆当成“不知从哪来的可能是间谍行为近似无赖”的外来者了，隆奈狄斯对加隆非常佩服，原来隆奈狄斯这个人虽然很喜欢捉弄别人，但本质还是比较公正的。不过，他决不会再错过外交司，决不能再降职了。  
处理了撒加散发的电脑病毒，筋疲力尽的隆奈狄斯第一个叫：“接着比！我要当外交司总管！”  
“你不行，外交司主管要帅哥，没有帅哥，美女也可以。”加隆第一个反对。  
“我只要化装！我会超过世界上任何帅哥美女！”  
“不行，别人会说波士顿商学院的外交部是一个间谍组织，不够光明磊落。”加隆继续反对：“我觉得我的小秘书长相还是不错的。”狄蒂丝配合点头：“没错，不论是长相还是能力，我的确技高一筹。”  
“外交司的话，斯基拉比较合适。”一直冷眼旁观的苏兰特插话了，他指了指身后的斯基拉：“会长，斯基拉人称‘六头怪’，是个手段高超的……”  
话音未落，一堆猫头鹰从敞开的房门飞进房间，在众人头顶扑簌一番从大开的窗口狂叫而去，几个拿着捕鸟网的生物组学生气急败坏地追赶：“那是实验用的猫头鹰！怎么都飞了！大白天的！难道就因为被改造了基因连习性都变了吗？”  
“那只！那只！”斯基拉突然跳了起来！指着一只白色的猫头鹰大叫：“我的！我的——”  
“你的什么！笨蛋！”狄蒂丝一脚把他踢出窗子：“去抓吧！”  
“他看到稀奇的动物就语无伦次，但在个人素质上，他比其他人更适合应付外交事务……”苏兰特试图缓解加隆的疑惑，可是加隆看到打开滑翔翼追着一只鸟不放的斯基拉，有理由怀疑这个家伙在外交问题上究竟会丢脸还是坏事。  
“当然……他有时候是孩子气一些，但在大的场合……严肃的场合……”苏兰特只好解释，可是斯基拉已经飞进了办公室：  
“苏兰特！你看！我抓到了！”  
苏兰特举起提琴盒狠狠砸上斯基拉的头，回身说：“会长觉得哪个适合就让哪个当好了，刚才的话当我没说。”  
“苏兰特大美人刚才说什么了？”斯基拉揉着头悄悄询问，没有人告诉他，他也不介意，抱着猫头鹰赞美：“你们看，她稀有的蓝绿色眼睛，洁白的羽毛，优美的线条……”巴里安吹了个口哨：“真美啊！她是不是叫海伦！”  
“不，这是我的罗琳……罗琳……我的童年教母……”斯基拉痴痴地抱着猫头鹰，爱不释手。  
巴里安一拳将斯基拉打飞，再次吹口哨：“别介意会长，看到他我就有打一拳的冲动。”  
“疯子！有病！波士顿商学院之耻。”狄蒂丝和隆奈狄斯交头接耳。  
“那个，请把猫头鹰还给我们？”生物组的学生来讨要实验动物。  
斯基拉突然换上彬彬有礼的面孔：“这位同学，学生会的活动需要这只猫头鹰的协助。”  
……  
“外交司的任务对外必须保密，同学你的问题让我很为难。”一脸严肃。  
……  
“在任务允许的情况下，我们会尽快归还这只猫头鹰。”斩钉截铁。  
……  
“如果生物组遇到困难，我们会尽最大努力协助解决，以弥补这只猫头鹰的缺席为各位带来的不便。”空头支票。  
……  
“从今天起这只猫头鹰的挂名权归生物研究组，喂养、使用及保管权交由学生会，请在这张协议上签字，减少今后不必要的麻烦，违约一方必须赔偿另一方的损失。”利益一定要落实在纸上。  
……  
生物组部众偃旗息鼓，落荒而逃。  
“很适合搞外交……”加隆点头：“就他吧。”  
其他人摇头，没有人会在三分钟的时间内变出比斯基拉更丰富的表情。  
斯基拉又在膜拜罗琳女士……隆奈狄斯心想我为什么要输给这么个白痴。

六  
风纪司争夺开始，苏兰特旁若无人地拉起小提琴，巴里安恳求艾尔扎克将耳塞借给自己，艾尔扎克摇头，隆奈狄斯继续叫嚣：“巴里安！别想我输给你！你这个只知道吹口哨装酷的家伙！！！”  
“会长，我非常想承认你的能力。”巴里安了解艾尔扎克的倔脾气，转个头开始打加隆的主意。  
“这么说你还不承认我的能力？”加隆懒洋洋地说。  
口哨：“会长，我经常偷开波士顿集团开发的船只出海玩，因为我知道所有船库的保全资料，根本没人发现我偷开过。”  
“哦哦！”加隆的兴趣全部被提起！  
巴里安松了口气，心想自己歪打正着了，他继续吹口哨怂恿：“我可以保证会长未来三年每周都有最新最好的船出海，如果需要技术指导我可以陪同。”  
“嗯……”加隆有点动心。  
又一个口哨：“而且会长你现在也算确立了地位，你应该趁热打铁才对，隆奈狄斯那家伙是我们的公敌，你收拾他一个就会得到我们大家的拥护。”  
“好了你去比吧，我包你获胜。”加隆示意他可以比赛了。  
巴里安忐忑地下了场，隆奈狄斯果然又装扮成他前任女友的模样。  
他有点心虚，不知加隆是否要耍他，隆奈狄斯已经开骂了，巴里安只觉一把把刀枪迎面飞来直刺心脏，隆奈狄斯怎么这么了解他的恋爱过程？每一句都致命……  
就在他想要举起白旗，再一次败在隆奈狄斯手下时，加隆大叫：“巴里安！这样的女人你要她做什么，看这个！我介绍她当你女朋友！”  
巴里安回头，只见加隆拿着一个绝世美女的照片，一身飘渺的黑裙，长长的头发，恬静的气质，完美无暇的脸孔，巴里安忘记了吹口哨，顺手扔掉挡路的隆奈狄斯，眼中只有那如梦似幻的女孩……  
“我说巴里安，你把隆奈狄斯扔到楼下去了……”有人提醒。  
巴里安根本听不见，加隆非常得意：“好了，风纪司主管敲定。我可只负责帮你赢，至于这个女生你还是自己去追吧。”——未来三年免费游船敲定。  
“这个女孩真的好漂亮，好象是哈迪斯综合学城的吧，看这制服……”美人鱼也看呆了。  
苏兰特看着那张照片，又看看加隆，再看看痴呆的巴里安，终于……开始大笑。  
其余的人不明就里，直到爬回办公室的隆奈狄斯一声惨叫：“会长这不公平！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”  
大势已去……

七  
“苏兰特！我要文艺司！我也很文艺！”隆奈狄斯摆出各种演员的招牌表情：“我是天生的演员。”  
“艺术是高尚的，你不过是用它招摇撞骗。”苏兰特显然是高雅艺术的崇拜者，对通俗演艺不屑一顾。  
“苏兰特！你都是副会长了！救救我吧！”  
“既然你知道我的职务，也该知道我有自主选择的权利。”  
“那我们比赛！”  
“可以。”  
“哇！苏兰特和人比赛！”其他人大吃一惊，纷纷议论：  
“苏兰特和人比赛，你听过吗？”  
“没听过，从没听过。”  
“听说苏兰特好面子怕输，从来不敢接受别人挑战的。”  
“对啊对啊，是有这种说法，还有人说他喜欢玩深沉！”  
“还有人他喜欢装君子风度！”  
“还有人说……”  
“闭嘴，我知道都是你们说的。”  
“哪……哪有……”全部噤声。  
“喂，你们知道苏兰特的弱点吗？”美人鱼好奇地问。  
“不知道，隆奈狄斯总该知道吧？”  
“对，我们正好借机会了解了解。”加隆也掺了进来。  
众人看向隆奈狄斯，却发现隆奈狄斯踱来踱去，非常烦恼。  
最后，隆奈狄斯回过头，问：“喂，你们知道苏兰特的弱点吗？”  
众人全部卧倒，苏兰特还在自得其乐地拉着小提琴。  
“比实力！和他比实力隆奈狄斯！”有人起哄。  
“说起来真没看过苏兰特和人打架……”  
“对！比！用武力！”  
隆奈狄斯坚决摇头：“不！坚决不比！谁知道他的底细，那个东西是最可怕的一个！”  
“他不是只会拉小提琴？”  
“你们这群无知的人！那个家伙！那个家伙！”隆奈狄斯发抖了。  
“好了。”加隆站起身：“你既然认输那再好不过，让我们齐声祝贺生活司总管的产生，这是集体的力量，民主的选择，希望隆奈狄斯同学在未来三年谨记自身职责，好好为我们大家服务，鼓掌同志们。”  
如雷的掌声，因为巴里安搬来扩音器。  
*************************************************  
让我们一起祝贺原本以副会长为目标的隆奈狄斯同学沦落为波士顿商学院高中部学生会最末席，服务大众的生活司主管，他的高中生活才刚刚开始。可喜可贺，可喜可贺……  
猜一猜，加隆手中照片上的美女是谁呢，哈哈~


	3. 情人节生存策略

阿布罗狄在二月十三日广播全校：各位亲爱的女孩，在我们学校，最辛苦的人就是我们尊敬的会长，在情人节到来之际，请一定要为他送出一块满怀感激与心意的巧克力。  
结果：撒加收到了全校女生的巧克力。  
原因：如果我收的巧克力比他多，他一定不会放过我。BY：阿布罗狄。  
你说的没错，你真聪明，那个死要面子的东西一定不会放过你。BY：加隆  
后续结果，撒加看着堆满办公室的巧克力捏紧阿布罗狄的脖子：“你是故意给我找麻烦吗！这些巧克力你来处理！”  
米罗：看来你不管怎么做都要倒霉。  
阿布罗狄：我帮你处理！放开吧  
最后，连同自己那份全部送给卡妙。

艾俄洛斯，完全不耐烦：巧克力？太小儿科了。这都什么年纪了还送巧克力。我需要的是她把自己脱光去床上等我。当然，胸部必须是D罩杯以上。  
迪斯，轻蔑地看公寓众人：内有处男，注意注意，你的话他们恐怕听不懂。  
艾俄洛斯：听不懂的人才要去收巧克力啊，否则小女生的巧克力送给谁。卡妙，这些东西给你了，麻烦你帮忙处理。

迪斯，对修罗：修罗！我帮你吃吧，这么多巧克力你根本吃不了吧？  
修罗：哦。

迪斯拖着一袋巧克力准备焚毁，路过走廊，发现沙加和穆坐在地上计算巧克力的数量，巧克力太多道路堵塞。  
迪斯：你们谁收的多？  
沙加、穆沉默。  
迪斯：难道一样多？  
沙加、穆同时起身回自己房间。  
“喂喂！把这些破玩意清理完了再走！我怎么过去！”  
“我不要了，谁要谁拿走吧！”异口同声，大声。  
卡妙推着三轮搬运沙加和穆的巧克力。

艾欧利亚，看着满桌子的巧克力烦恼。  
米罗：你怎么了？  
艾欧利亚：怎么办，如果我说我没收到，别人一定会看不起我。如果我说我收到了，魔铃一定会生气。  
米罗：这不是问题？  
艾欧利亚：那什么是问题？  
米罗：你收到魔铃的巧克力了吗？  
艾欧利亚：……  
星矢：部长！魔铃来了。  
魔铃推门，看，点头：原来你收到这么多巧克力。  
艾欧利亚：不不，这些都是米罗的！我不需要巧克力！  
魔铃点头，看，关门：原来你不需要巧克力。  
米罗：所以我说，那都是小问题……

校报记者：艺部，你收到这么多的巧克力，财部不会吃醋吗？你有没有送财部巧克力？  
米罗：嗯。（心理语言：我回答的是第一个问题）  
校报记者：财部吃醋了？你送了巧克力？财部现在一定非常高兴吧！  
米罗：嗯。（心理语言：我回答的是第三个问题）  
校报记者：艺部，财部是不是也收到了很多巧克力？  
米罗：嗯。  
校报记者：那你们会不会互相吃醋。  
米罗：不会。  
校报记者：不会？  
阿布罗狄，拆开一块巧克力，上书“祝福财部艺部永结同心！”  
校报记者：难道……你收到的就是这种，所有的都是？  
米罗：嗯。  
卡妙，推着三轮搬运米罗的巧克力。米罗怒：这是我的巧克力！  
卡妙：有一半是给我的！不然你把它们切开！垃圾！  
阿布罗狄：行了卡妙你快搬走吧，米罗今天正郁闷呢。  
卡妙继续搬：垃圾。

亚尔迪，看着满桌子的巧克力。  
穆：这么烦恼，是在考虑要和哪个女生交往吗？  
沙加：还是考虑要扔到哪个垃圾箱？  
亚尔迪：不不，我暂时不想交女朋友，但是也不能把别人的心意扔掉。  
穆：那么这些巧克力怎么办？  
沙加：难道你要都吃掉？  
亚尔迪：不不，看牙医太痛苦了。我有其他办法。  
下一秒，卡妙推着三轮车进入办公室，一声不响搬运桌上的巧克力。  
沙加：你就这么搬走别人的巧克力？  
卡妙（收完撤退）：他有一个女人就够了，花心的男人会遭天诛地灭的。  
亚尔迪，拍穆的肩：穆，卡妙绝对不是在说你！  
沙加（拍桌大笑）

撒加（问迪斯）：你难道没收到巧克力？  
迪斯：一块也没有！  
米罗：怎么可能，我明明看你把好几箱的巧克力给了卡妙。  
迪斯：闭嘴！  
撒加：难道你怕修罗吃醋？  
修罗：我没那雅兴。  
沙加：一个正常男人，收到一群幼儿园小孩的巧克力，很难高兴得起来。  
艾欧利亚：我看到了，上面还写着什么‘你是雅典娜公学院最酷的天才儿童’！  
迪斯：闭嘴！处男！  
修罗：不成体统。

凌晨，卡妙走出雅典的一家商店，看手中的钞票：半年的生活费解决了。


	4. 考试的意义

撒加：考试让我很不耐烦，考来考去都是第一。  
艾欧利亚：考试让我很不耐烦，考来考去都拿不到第一。我羡慕艾俄洛斯，他和撒加不是一个年级的。  
艾俄洛斯（抽烟）：成绩是什么玩意？我根本不在乎！  
加隆：有撒加在，在乎成绩早晚会自杀。  
艾欧利亚、魔铃、星矢等等：同意。  
阿布罗狄：他是不是什么都要拿第一？  
艾欧利亚：没错，我们学校的家长鼓励孩子时都说：这次考试一定要考第二，考第二有奖励！  
撒加（摆头发）：其实我根本不在乎这个。  
迪斯（嘀咕）：我真想知道他考了第二是啥样？  
阿布罗狄默然地给众人发红包：麻烦别提醒他他曾经考过第二，谢谢。  
米罗：考试让我很不耐烦，考来考去都是第二，阿布罗狄对第一很执着。  
沙加（对穆）：这难道就是传说中的孔融让梨？  
穆：请各位不要逻辑发散胡思乱想，我来解释，孔融让梨是说一个叫孔融的古代才子，小时候吃梨的时候，他专挑小的，父亲问他为什么只挑小的，他说大的要让给哥哥。  
沙加：装模作样，多虚伪啊。  
艾欧利亚：他一定整天被哥哥欺负，真可怜。  
艾俄洛斯：根本就不该给弟弟吃梨！没用的东西。  
迪斯：大梨烂了吧。  
修罗：他没本事抢到大梨。  
米罗：也许小梨比较甜，还有我声明，在我家我是哥哥。  
阿布罗狄：让一个梨就能当哥哥？太高抬那只梨了。  
卡妙：小梨可以多吃几个，这个人很有经济头脑。  
撒加：这是个神话吧？哪有这种弟弟？弟弟不就是好的东西一哭二闹三上吊也要拿到手里的人吗？——话说这个词是这么用的吧，一哭二闹三上吊，上吊是什么？  
加隆：把你的头发绑在吊灯上。  
艾欧利亚：不对！那个叫头悬梁！是一种读书方法。中国的学生经常以自虐的方式得到好成绩。  
亚尔迪（对穆）：难怪你的成绩那么好，但我不建议你再把头发吊到吊灯上。现在我必须检查一下你的头发。  
穆：停止这个话题！  
沙加（窃笑）。  
迪斯（看沙加和穆）：我知道，考试让你们很不耐烦，考来考去都是并列第一对吧？  
沙加：我个人并不在乎这个问题。  
穆拿起水壶倒一杯水，水面与杯面刚好持平，没有漏一滴。  
沙加立刻拿起同样的水壶和同样的水杯，做了同样的动作。  
穆：你们看到了吗？  
学派众人：坦白的说，我们早看腻了！  
沙加：这不过是一种被长期挑衅后不得已的自卫反应。  
米罗：我们理解，就像狗看到骨头总要摇尾巴对吗？  
沙加：伪君子的狗没有这种动作，他说这不礼貌。为了一己爱好扭曲动物的天性，美其名曰“教养”，这充分暴露了他的本性。  
穆：小人的狗也没有这种动作，因为他要让自己的狗达到我家罗摩的水准，给了自己一记响亮的耳光，很好。  
迪斯：你们他妈的能不能闭嘴！  
米罗：骂的好！  
卡妙：考试让我很不耐烦，考来考去都是第一，却赚不了几个钱。  
亚尔迪：考试之前复印我的讲义自己复习顺便卖给别人影印版，押题卖给别人，有偿帮他人作弊，包揽所有的奖学金，对前十名的人说如果给出奖学金的一点五倍欧元可以转让第一的宝座，贩卖各种竞赛的名额……我不认为你赚不了几个钱。  
迪斯：你初中三年是怎么忍受这个垃圾的！  
亚尔迪：不不，我是初二才认识卡妙的，只有不到一年半的时间。  
迪斯：一年半？你竟然忍了一年半？  
阿布罗狄：那亚尔迪的成绩呢？孔融让梨，每次第二？  
撒加：改改你混乱的逻辑！孔融让梨和每次第二没有任何关系！  
阿布罗狄：实质上就是“不要第一，甘当第二”吧？  
艾俄洛斯：嗯，从实质上来说的确是这个意思。  
亚尔迪：不不，我的成绩没那么好，全年级一百名左右。  
卡妙：考试让他很不耐烦，考来考去每次都要想办法降低自己的成绩以避免别人的注意。直到最后一次才发挥实力考上这个学校。  
学派众人，同情：你的初中还真是辛苦啊。  
修罗：考试让我很不耐烦，考来考去只有那几科没用的。  
迪斯：什么有用？斗牛？  
修罗：嗯，这是强身健体的首选运动。  
迪斯：弗拉门戈舞？  
修罗：没错，应该用弗拉门戈代替课间操，练习十年就能有小成。  
迪斯：然后要不要造船？  
修罗：这应该是学习部的工作重点。  
迪斯：再弄个堂吉诃德的雕像？  
修罗：没错，堂吉诃德的精神值得万世提倡。  
迪斯：把雕像立在出船头，把学生训练成海军？  
修罗：至少要三栖。  
迪斯：然后呢？环游地球还是发现美洲？  
修罗：寻找新财富。  
迪斯：你一定不满我们的会长大人吧？  
修罗：没错，如果我来当会长，这个学校就会成为一支有彪悍作风、浓厚的艺术底蕴、崇高道德水平、强烈的探索精神、能够建立丰功伟业的——  
撒加：军队。  
艾俄洛斯：特种势力。  
沙加：恐怖组织。  
穆：第二个海上公国。  
阿布罗狄：海盗集团。  
艾欧利亚：斯巴达的斗牛训练……  
亚尔迪：堂吉诃德的行动模式……  
米罗：每天在海里呆着是最明智的选择。  
卡妙：没错，人类社会无法接受这样的白痴。  
迪斯：其实我建议移民火星。  
修罗：……


	5. 情人节情侣在做什么？

迪斯：我准备了XX、OO、上次在店里买的&*…%，像我这样有情调的人怎么会错过365天一遇的日子。  
修罗：世界上怎么会有这么败类的节日？不成体统。  
————————————  
米罗：卡妙！  
卡妙：我今天很忙，走开！  
米罗：我们来打个赌吧，你要赢了我三天之内不缠你。（弹了首曲子），记得多少个音吧？等下你数着，如果次数和这个数字不一样，就算我输，如果你数不出来，就算你输，要你主动做到这个数，怎么样？  
卡妙（有点犹豫）  
米罗：赢了的话我把钢琴送你。  
卡妙，点头。  
N分钟后。  
米罗：没数出来吧？主动吧！  
卡妙：我才没答应和你打赌！  
————————————  
沙加：361，362，363……  
穆：361，362，363……  
艾欧利亚：他们到底在做什么？各自开着门在房间里数数？  
米罗：他们是在比谁收的巧克力多。  
艾欧利亚：他们这么大个人，有没有点意思，都不说话了，还比什么？无聊！  
沙加&穆：一个单恋女生却连玫瑰花都不敢送的人有什么资格说别人。  
艾欧利亚：我诅咒你们一辈子都是处男！  
米罗：咳咳，这个狠了点。  
——————————————  
米罗：话说，情人节，你不把握一下机会？  
艾欧利亚：我当然要把握！我准备买魔铃最近看中的TP卡给她！  
米罗：情人节你送智能硬盘？  
艾欧利亚：但是我身上一分钱也没有。  
米罗：情人节……你送……电脑配件……  
艾欧利亚：所以你能借我一点吗？我们不是好兄弟吗？  
米罗：情人节……你送……（短路）  
——————————————  
珍妮：噗。  
莎尔拉：噗。  
魔铃：你们笑什么！  
珍妮：今年你又收到这么多情人节礼物。  
莎尔拉：都是女生送的。  
珍妮：艾欧利亚还没送吗？  
莎尔拉：是啊，他每年不是送球鞋就是送自行车充气筒，我正想看看他今年送什么。  
魔铃：今年他还没动静。  
珍妮：哦，难道今年是什么特别的东西？  
莎尔拉：值得期待，他每年都变着花样让我们不得不笑话他  
——————————————————  
艾俄洛斯：爸爸妈妈去过二人世界了，我也要抽签决定晚上去哪，你？  
艾欧利亚：我想提前预支零花钱，给我一点吧！  
艾俄洛斯：可你还欠了我很多钱。  
艾欧利亚：我会还你的，借我一点吧。  
艾俄洛斯：债多不压身，我当然知道你的这种心理，所以你先还给我我再借给你，这样我们双方都能心安理得。  
艾欧利亚：你真的是我哥吗！  
——————————————  
加隆：我烦着呢，有话快说！  
艾欧利亚：借我一点钱吧。  
加隆：你搞清楚！我不是撒加！（摔电话）  
拉达：这么好的日子别想扫兴的，你再往下一点，对，这样……  
加隆：我宰了你！  
————————————  
艾欧利亚：撒加，你一定会体谅一个新世纪优质青年的悲哀，对不对？  
撒加：我体谅。  
阿布罗狄在房间各个角落摆玫瑰。  
撒加：看到他我就觉得悲哀。  
阿布罗狄：不论你有什么悲哀，我都会为你排解，今天我会一整天陪在你身边。  
撒加：究竟我做什么你才能滚出去？  
阿布罗狄：你什么都不用做，我会为你做你想要的一切事，离开你除外。  
撒加：说吧，你又想做什么？  
阿布罗狄：情人节的情侣做什么我就做什么，艾欧利亚，你有事吗？  
艾欧利亚：我要借钱……  
阿布罗狄（递钱包）：随便拿吧，拜拜  
——————————————  
亨德尔：你今天怎么有空过来？不和卡妙在一起？  
米罗：我陪他来卖巧克力和各种情人节礼物，你手里拿的是什么。  
亨德尔：酒。  
米罗：和将军一起喝酒？你就这么过情人节。  
亨德尔：没错，灌醉他就可以往床上拖了。  
米罗：他会每次都上当吗？  
克莱因：亨德尔，你的徒弟过来了？  
亨德尔：是啊，他送我一瓶酒，将军你看，是XX年的红酒，一起喝吧。  
克莱因：这……喝酒不太好……  
亨德尔（对米罗使眼色）。  
米罗：将军，你是嫌这礼物不好吗？我换一份给您好吗？您是我的老师最尊敬的上司，请不要拒绝。您喜欢什么牌子？我这就给您换，换到您满意为止！  
克莱因：别……别换……我喝就是了……（晕头胀脑走掉）  
亨德尔：好徒弟！  
米罗：可是，他会喝吗？  
亨德尔：会的，他一言九鼎。洗澡去。


	6. 穆的恐怖粽子传说

1  
迪斯：你们瞧，外部大人下厨了！  
米罗：为了挽回副会长的芳心，他终于下厨了——其实那种人分了也就分了，为什么要挽回呢？不理解。  
阿布罗狄：嘲笑别人的感情是很没道理的事。  
卡妙：那个垃圾懂得人类道理？我可以嘲笑一下你吗？  
亚尔迪：我觉得米罗懂的比你多……  
修罗：不成体统。  
艾俄洛斯：不要打架！天够热了！  
撒加：修空调的还没来吗？  
沙加：（打游戏）  
艾欧利亚：我知道了！穆在做粽子！  
米罗：就是那种树叶子包米然后扔进河里的东西？  
艾欧利亚：没错，这是中国人为了纪念他们的大诗人做的，刚开始要扔进河里，可中国人太馋了，后来他们做完粽子全都自己吃掉！  
众人：原来是这样……  
穆：你们到底想不想吃！  
2  
艾欧利亚：我们的外交部长是一个全能的人才，雅典学派的每个人都承认这一点，穆，我要肉的。  
米罗：没错，他的爱心总是用最细腻的方式表达，让我们感动。穆，我要苹果的。  
迪斯：如果没有外部，我们的生活要麻烦得多，他功不可没！穆，我和修罗要乳酪的！  
阿布罗狄：你不觉得把这些米粒分割，用玫瑰花瓣包起来更美观？  
卡妙：你做料理不用红酒或者白兰地吗？这种糕点有咖啡或者可可味道的吗？  
亚尔迪：这是三角形？我建议用鱼肉，配上柠檬！  
艾俄洛斯：工具这么简单，材料如此贫瘠，你确定你在做菜？  
修罗：不成体统。  
沙加：（打游戏）  
撒加：为了尝尝正宗的异国食物，你们能不能闭嘴？  
穆：请你们全部从这个厨房出去，不热吗？  
3  
艾欧利亚：穆，你太偷懒了！我看到书上明明有长条的，方块的，你却只给我们做三角的！  
米罗：穆部长本来就是个思维极度僵化的人，你就别为难他了。  
迪斯：穆部长一向把偷懒这个行为做得不动声色，你们为什么要拆穿他呢？  
亚尔迪：穆，这叶子真的没问题吗？直接接触食物了！  
阿布罗狄：这种米看着很奇怪。  
卡妙：他做的事从来都很奇怪。  
撒加：不要嘲笑其他国家的文化。  
艾俄洛斯：据我所知，中国的美食文化还仅仅停留在“吃”的层面。  
修罗：不成体统。  
沙加：（打游戏）。  
穆：三秒之内，要么你们出去，要么我出去，选吧！  
4  
艾欧利亚：哦！绑着！三角！绿的！  
米罗：这是在形容一个比基尼美女吗？  
迪斯：那快脱了瞧瞧。  
阿布罗狄：用叉子？刀子？  
卡妙：应该是用手吧？我来做个示范。  
亚尔迪：等等，在吃之前我们要弄清楚自己到底吃了什么。  
撒加：一种比基尼食物？  
艾俄洛斯：我更感兴趣的是，为什么要套叶子？  
修罗：没错，既然叶子不能吃，为什么要套上？  
迪斯：套这东西，大概起保护作用吧？当然，我从来不用。  
米罗：不要在处男面前说这种话，你太不厚道了。  
迪斯：向处男道歉，喏，副会长，你别不说话啊，你不也在中国住了十年？  
沙加：中国是一个追求金玉其外败絮其中的国度，只要记住这句话，你们的疑问就能迎刃而解。  
穆：……，在中国有个传统，每年端午，都要玩一种叫做‘恐怖粽子’的游戏。  
艾欧利亚：没听说过这个传统啊……  
穆：你又不是中国人。  
米罗：还有游戏？怎么玩？快点玩！  
卡妙：可以吃了吗？  
5  
穆：首先请各位尝尝我做的粽子吧，在中国，端午节是个很重要的节日。  
卡妙：这个蛋黄咸软适中，还不错。  
穆：吃粽子只是端午节的一部分，端午节这一天，人们要佩戴辟邪的香草，喝驱邪的酒，屋子里要悬挂除秽的植物……  
米罗：里边的糖橄榄味道不错，可是为什么要有这么多黏糊糊的米？  
穆：这是因为端午这一天会有很多肉眼看不见的妖怪来到凡间作祟。  
艾欧利亚：你不知道中国古代的农民很穷吗？他们只能用少量的美味配上毫无味道的米。穆，这块肉很香！  
穆：中国的妖怪很多，他们中的大多数都爱在端午节这一天捉弄人。  
阿布罗狄：嗯，我听过一个东方爱情故事，说一个蛇妖在端午节这一天捉弄她的丈夫，结果丈夫被她吓死了。巧克力融得刚好。  
穆：……，这一天，他们会成群结队地盯住吃粽子的人。  
亚尔迪：真辣！穆，我说的是放柠檬，不是芥末！  
穆：酸甜苦辣咸，是人生最基本的五种滋味，烹饪也不例外。  
迪斯：我这个是甜的，修罗你的呢？虾仁和扇贝肉？  
修罗：味道勉强合格。  
艾俄洛斯：把香蕉放进这种黏糊糊的米中，简直是胡闹。  
穆：我们学校过端午的时候，会借住妖怪们的力量，用这五种味道的粽子占卜未来。  
撒加：正宗东方食物总是和想象中的不太一样，这个是红枣吧？  
穆：一旦吃掉一个粽子，游戏就已经开始，退出的人会被妖怪惩罚。  
米罗、艾欧利亚、迪斯：原来你在借机报复啊！  
沙加：（吃粽子，闭眼）  
迪斯：我知道，你要说，伪君子一向如此，对吗？  
沙加：（吃粽子，点头）  
6  
艾俄洛斯：我不想再吃这种东西。  
卡妙：你那份我吃好了。  
艾欧利亚：他是我哥！应该我吃！  
米罗：妖怪的惩罚是什么，快说说？  
沙加：胡诌吧。  
迪斯：你没玩过？  
沙加：听都没听过。  
亚尔迪：穆，你逗我们呢吧？  
穆：初一我们没玩，初二初三他都不在，但这个游戏很刺激。  
修罗：刺激？  
穆：嗯，玩法就是像我们这样分散地坐在四方的桌子旁，围着一大圆盘粽子，这是中国最古老的“天圆地方”，能够聚集妖怪。  
艾欧利亚：天圆地方我听过！有这回事！  
穆：每个人都吃了一个粽子以后，妖怪们也来得差不多了，游戏就可以开始。  
撒加：继续吃粽子？  
穆：对，接下来，每个人只能吃别人递上来的粽子，而每个递上来的人，都要说一句话。  
阿布罗狄：是祝福的话吗？  
穆：可以是祝福，也可以是诅咒，能不能实现取决于粽子的味道。粽子是甜的，祝福一定会成真，诅咒会失灵，酸的，咸的，辣的，祝福也会成真，只是要经历一些不同类型的挫折，诅咒不会失灵，只是效果会打折扣——这些不算什么，可怕的是苦味粽子。  
撒加：会怎么样？  
穆：盘子里只有三个苦味粽子，也就是恐怖粽子，吃到它，祝福会变成诅咒，诅咒会成真。你们不要不相信奇异的东方力量。  
米罗：不，外部同学，看到你，我们都很相信诡异的东方力量。  
艾俄洛斯：我更相信科学。  
穆：这是有实例的。我们班有一个男生，在初二那年端午玩了游戏，他是我们班的班长，成绩好，人缘好，运动细胞好……  
亚尔迪：你们班的班长不是你或者沙加吗？  
米罗：选他们当班长？除非那个班想分裂。  
穆：他很倒霉，一个女生祝福他在少年足球赛上夺冠，这个粽子是苦的，后来，他在赛场上和对方球员吵架被罚下场，失去了夺冠的机会；一个平日很嫉妒他的男生诅咒他被女朋友甩掉，那个粽子也是苦的，他初中刚毕业就被女朋友迅速彻底地甩了；还有一个学姐知道他爱旅游，祝福他初三毕业后能有环游世界的机会，粽子还是苦的，他毕业后被生物园的人死死拖住，整个假期都在打扫狮子、大象、长颈鹿的粪便。  
沙加：哦，亚雷。  
迪斯：真有这个人？  
艾欧利亚：亚雷呀，原来他这么倒霉！  
米罗：你认识？  
沙加：物以类聚，因为吵架一起被罚下场，能不认识吗？  
穆：这就是至今流传在东方学院的最有名的一起恐怖粽子事件，还有一些邪门的传说，我就不一一说了，现在我们可以开始游戏了，拖出的人会被粽子诅咒。你们要相信神秘的东方力量。  
米罗、艾欧利亚、迪斯：你借机报复！  
7  
艾欧利亚：我是一个热爱科学的艾欧利亚！  
穆：是吗？  
艾欧利亚：所以我不会相信你的鬼话连篇！  
穆（剥粽子，递）：你敢吃这个粽子吗？  
艾欧利亚：为什么不敢！  
穆（微笑）：我诅咒你一辈子都是处男。  
艾欧利亚：！  
穆：吃啊，你不是不相信我说的话，证明你的勇敢吧。  
艾欧利亚：我的勇敢不需要靠一个粽子证明——  
米罗：他吃了……  
迪斯：外交部长你太奸猾了！竟然用超能力把粽子飞到他嘴里。  
穆：恐怖粽子大会是我们东方学院的传统。  
阿布罗狄：什么味道？  
艾俄洛斯：我也很好奇。  
撒加：不会是苦的吧？  
亚尔迪：现在吐出来的话来得及吗？  
修罗：他咽下去了。  
沙加：他已经认命了。  
米罗：他的脸色非常难看。  
迪斯：哦，一辈子都是处男，圣男！  
艾欧利亚：滚！什么圣男！穆！你为什么在粽子里放榴莲！  
穆：这也是恐怖粽子大会的乐趣之一，说不定你还会吃到石头。  
8  
穆：现在你们应该明白怎么玩这个游戏了吧？  
米罗（剥粽子）：了解！但我是一个实事求是的米罗，我们必须做个试验，我诅咒你被我家的猫咬上几百口——（扔）  
迪斯：外交部长太狡猾了，又用瞬间移动。  
亚尔迪：卡妙你没事吧？你能不能改改你的习惯？食物到嘴边不要反射性张嘴！  
阿布罗狄：卡妙你不要吃掉它！  
卡妙：这种鬼话你们竟然信！  
艾俄洛斯：猫？是错觉吗？它们眼睛里好像有杀气。  
沙加：那杀气的对象好像是财政部长。  
米罗：喂！毛毛草草！你们做什么！  
毛毛草草：喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵！！  
艾欧利亚：我还是第一次欣赏到卡妙打架时的英姿，可惜不能录下来。  
撒加：和两只猫打架……  
修罗：不成体统。  
穆：果然被咬了，我没说错吧。  
亚尔迪：卡妙你偷了它们的鱼还是喝了它们的牛奶？为什么这么乖的猫咬为难你？  
阿布罗狄：大概米罗和他调情的时候喂的吧……  
艾欧利亚：原来恐怖粽子……是真的。  
穆：是的，真的。  
一片沉默。  
9  
迪斯（剥粽子）：原来是这样！中国的妖怪真是善解人意！  
米罗（剥粽子）：是啊，真是一群好妖怪！  
艾欧利亚：你们到底在做什么？  
迪斯：修罗你玩吗？我祝福你今晚享受到罗马式。  
修罗：闭嘴，你——  
沙加：你为什么要张嘴呢？  
迪斯：什么味道什么味道？  
修罗：……  
阿布罗狄：甜的。  
米罗：甜的。  
修罗：闭嘴！这葡萄干是酸的！  
迪斯：吃到葡萄还说酸，会被人怀疑人品有问题。  
米罗：你先跟我说一下什么是罗马式。  
迪斯米罗耳语。  
米罗：哦哦哦原来是这样！喂喂卡妙！唔——  
卡妙：我诅咒你像副会长一样刷三个月厕所！  
阿布罗狄：卡妙你动作真快……  
艾欧利亚：卡妙你这诅咒真毒……  
亚尔迪：米罗，什么味道？  
米罗：修罗，葡萄干明明是甜的！你不要混淆视听！  
迪斯：说得好！  
10  
阿布罗狄（剥粽子）：神秘的东方，神秘的游戏，我觉得妖怪比天使可爱。  
米罗（剥粽子）：艾欧利亚，你要不要把魔铃叫来？  
艾欧利亚（打电话）：我才不要把我的幸福寄托在一个粽子上！喂，莎尔拉，魔铃在吗？她手机关机——不在？  
艾俄洛斯：口不对心这一套你是跟谁学的？  
撒加：家教。  
阿布罗狄：会长说话真简短。  
撒加（剥粽子）：不想死就放下你手里的东西。  
阿布罗狄：有你在，我舍不得死。  
撒加：有你在，活着是种考验。  
迪斯（剥粽子）：你们俩说话能不能张开嘴？副会长，你家的鹦鹉今天为什么一直不说话。  
沙加：那不是我家的鹦——唔  
迪斯：祝福副会长连丢十个钱包。  
米罗&艾欧利亚：喂得好！说得好！  
亚尔迪：沙加，什么味道？  
沙加：酸。  
米罗：至少会丢五个吧？  
艾欧利亚：应该可以，虽然很不解气。  
卡妙（剥粽子）：他有钱包吗？怎么没看见过。  
亚尔迪：卡妙不要老是盯着别人的钱包，这样不礼——咳咳咳咳！  
卡妙：我诅咒你失声半个月。  
亚尔迪：……，葡萄干果然是甜的。  
阿布罗狄：喂了两次都是甜的，看来你是一个甜蜜的卡妙。  
米罗：外部，副会长到底有没有钱包？  
穆：没有，他从来不使用实体货币。  
米罗&艾欧利亚&迪斯：他根本就是非人类！  
沙加：非人类的语言我果然听不懂。  
鹦鹉：非人类的语言我果然听不懂！  
11  
艾欧利亚（剥粽子）：这房间越来越热了，大家坐下享受东方的奇异节日吧，艾俄洛斯，你吃这个。  
艾俄洛斯：……  
艾欧利亚：你怀疑我的人格，我像是诅咒自己亲生哥哥的人吗？  
艾俄洛斯（接过）：你也不像祝福自己亲生哥哥的人。  
艾欧利亚：怎么会，我祝福你日进三万欧元，分我一半！喂！你怎么把粽子喂狗！  
艾俄洛斯：做个试验。  
亚尔迪：罗摩悉多吃饱了吧？看都不看一眼。  
艾俄洛斯（抽枪）：狗挑食就是造反。  
穆：喂喂，那狗不是你家的。  
阿布罗狄：穆和沙加的狗很规矩，从来不吃三餐之外的东西。  
米罗：它们是不敢吃吧。  
迪斯：它们还不如当野狗。  
艾欧利亚：它们应该反抗罪恶的主人——啊！  
艾俄洛斯：不能浪费粮食，好吃吗？  
艾欧利亚：你竟然把狗不吃的东西喂给你弟弟！  
撒加：那不是重点。  
修罗：什么味道？  
艾欧利亚：苦……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！穆！我存折上的六万欧元是要给魔铃买戒指的！你快解除这该死的诅咒！！！  
艾俄洛斯：原来你有六万欧元？全拿出来还钱吧。  
穆：我不知道怎么解除诅咒，你对粽子说吧。  
艾欧利亚：不！那是我十年的秘密存款！打死我也不会动！  
艾俄洛斯：帕帕多普洛斯家不需要逃避责任的孩子！我现在就打死你！  
迪斯：飞过来的是什么？  
米罗：好像是一张存折。  
穆：果然是放在保险柜里的。  
艾俄洛斯：接收了，谢了穆。  
穆：不客气，你知道密码吗？  
艾俄洛斯：从小到大他都拿魔铃生日做密码，白痴都知道。  
艾欧利亚：我的秘密存款……  
修罗：为六万元激动，不成体统。  
艾欧利亚：我的秘密存款……  
沙加：钱财乃身外之物。  
艾欧利亚：我的秘密存款！  
艾俄洛斯：欠债还钱，天经地义。  
艾欧利亚（剥粽子）：穆！今天饶过你我不叫艾欧利亚！  
12  
艾欧利亚：有本事别跑！混蛋！  
穆：有本事跟上。  
米罗：面对伪君子，何必当君子。  
迪斯：面对奇异生物，人类应该团结。  
艾俄洛斯：三个打一个？  
修罗：不成体统。  
亚尔迪：越来越热了，你们别把东西打破……  
撒加：卡妙，记账。  
卡妙（按计算器）  
阿布罗狄：你说话真简短。  
撒加：放下你手中的东西。  
阿布罗狄：这只粽子会保佑你我有个愉快的夜晚，就是今晚。  
撒加：也许我这只会保佑你未来三年不逃课不作弊。  
阿布罗狄：你吃了它吧。  
撒加：做梦。  
阿布罗狄（吃粽子）：那我吃好了。  
撒加：吐出来！  
迪斯：聪明！还能这样！  
艾欧利亚：不愧是学习部长！  
米罗（剥粽子）：粽子啊，祝福我自己明天收到卡妙的情书——喂卡妙！你干嘛打掉我的粽子！  
迪斯：修罗你把冲动，我只是想吃个粽子，你别拿刀啊！  
艾俄洛斯（剥粽子）：应该实验一下，看看家里那个败类还有没有存折。  
艾欧利亚（剥粽子）：粽子啊，保佑我拿回存折。  
沙加：亲兄弟自相残杀真难看。  
鹦鹉：亲兄弟自相残杀真难看！  
撒加（瞪眼）。  
阿布罗狄：你不用紧张，苦的。穆，你放了什么？  
穆：一种叫黄连的东西。  
撒加（喂）：很苦吧，来，吃了这个就不苦了。  
阿布罗狄（摇头）。  
米罗：猫哭耗子了。  
卡妙：自作自受。  
沙加：耗子快哭了。  
穆：有那么苦吗？  
迪斯：他消沉了，会长快安慰一下。  
撒加：我为什么要安慰他？  
迪斯：你是会长，要关心部下，学部对会长的歌一直念念不忘，不如你教他一首新学的歌——啊！  
阿布罗狄：我诅咒你罗马到一半修罗被人叫走！  
米罗：太狠了，太有难度了。  
撒加：我不会教他唱歌，不过我今晚要练歌，他可以旁听。  
迪斯：恭喜你学部！你又可以听到会长唱歌了！顺便说，这粽子是蜂蜜的，味道真好。  
阿布罗狄：我突然想到今晚……  
迪斯：要听会长唱歌！  
撒加：那你晚上十一点来活动室吧。别迟到。  
迪斯&米罗&艾欧利亚：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！  
卡妙：自作自受。  
阿布罗狄（吃粽子）：祝福今晚墙壁隔音系统统统失灵。  
米罗&卡妙&沙加&艾俄洛斯&艾欧利亚&修罗&迪斯&穆&亚尔迪：不许吃！  
阿布罗狄：蜂蜜果然很甜蜜，味道真好。  
米罗&卡妙&沙加&艾俄洛斯&艾欧利亚&修罗&迪斯&穆&亚尔迪：还好……  
阿布罗狄（吃粽子）：祝福今晚墙壁隔音系统统统失灵——哦，这个是酸的。  
艾俄洛斯&修罗&米罗&迪斯：杀了他！  
13  
众人剥粽子无差别互砸进行时。  
艾欧利亚（扔粽子）：穆你别跑！伪君子！我诅咒你三个月内喝不到牛奶！  
穆（扔粽子）：我祝福你三个月内看不到魔铃穿泳衣。  
米罗（扔粽子）：看！伪君子终于露出本来面目了！卡妙我祝福你今晚主动——  
迪斯：喂喂喂！财部太不人道了！怎么可以用副会长挡！  
卡妙：反正他也不动。  
沙加（抹去脸上的粽子）  
艾俄洛斯（扔粽子）：钱包交出来！  
艾欧利亚（拉沙加挡粽子）：呸！我哪里还有钱包！  
迪斯：修罗！我祝福你明天晚上继续享受罗马式！  
修罗（拉沙加挡）：你做梦！  
阿布罗狄：你们不要这么对待副会长吧……  
亚尔迪：沙加身上有伤……  
米罗：所以才用他吧！  
撒加：他全身都是打碎的粽子。  
沙加（剥粽子）  
艾欧利亚：穆你站住！半年之内你不会有牛奶喝！  
穆（躲）：最后一个了吧？你可以省省力气了。  
米罗：卡妙你为什么一直躲在副会长身后？  
修罗：不要藏在沙发后面！  
迪斯：白扔了白扔了白扔了！  
沙加（扔粽子）：我真诚地祝福你们被甩！  
米罗、修罗、艾欧利亚、撒加躲开，粽子飞进穆的嘴里。  
米罗：哟~  
迪斯：哦哦！  
阿布罗狄：穆，什么味道？  
穆（耸肩）  
艾欧利亚：很好不是苦的，我还有翻盘的机会，艾俄洛斯！  
米罗：你干嘛抢我的粽子！  
艾欧利亚：盘子里已经没有了！  
亚尔迪：不要直接抓在手里，喂喂！卫生啊！  
迪斯（喂粽子）：卫生什么啊，来吃这个，祝福你的麦克全部坏掉。  
亚尔迪：辣……  
阿布罗狄（剥粽子）：粽子越来越少，要抓紧机会——会长你干嘛打掉我的粽子？浪费粮食！  
鹦鹉：人类的欲望真丑陋。  
亚尔迪、艾俄洛斯、阿布罗狄：5、4、3、2、1——  
撒加：终于——凉快了。  
艾欧利亚：最后也没有苦粽子吗？  
米罗：大概在副会长身上？  
修罗：这一屋子粽子谁来收拾？  
艾欧利亚&米罗&迪斯：外交部长！他是始作俑者！  
穆：跟风的也有责任！  
撒加：闭嘴，你们几个打架的都要收拾。  
艾欧利亚：我的钱！我的钱！  
修罗：不成体统。  
亚尔迪：大家一起收拾吧，一起收拾吧，说起来中国食物的味道真……别致啊。  
艾欧利亚：我还没吃饱。  
米罗：叫外卖吧。  
艾欧利亚：谢谢你请我！  
米罗：你做梦吧？  
撒加：不许吵！  
阿布罗狄：会长会请大家的。  
迪斯：不是应该外交部长请客？  
阿布罗狄：有道理，穆……你怎么了？  
穆：没事，我们快点收拾吧。  
众人收拾餐厅。  
穆（自言自语）：这粽子味道还真是够苦的。


	7. 假如他们在小的时候相遇

假如CP们同个年龄，在小的时候遇见，会发生什么？这是和人聊天时随手编的……新年快乐。  
撒加&阿布罗狄  
小时候碰到应该没那么磕磕碰碰。善良聪明的撒加遇到多病聪明的阿布罗狄，没准会有以下很傻帽的对话：  
撒：你要是女孩子我就娶你  
布：男孩子就不行吗  
撒：其实也行  
布：对呀  
沙加&穆  
沙：哼，人类……  
穆：我觉得人类是很XXXX的，他们XXXXX，经过XXXX，仍然XXXX，其实你应该从另一个角度考虑一下，人类XXXXX，（省略若干理由），你看，人类不是很可爱吗？  
沙：用优点否定缺点，果然是人类的诡辩思维  
穆：这不是诡辩，这是XXXXXX，你看XXXX，XXXX，XXXX，这怎么能算是诡辩呢  
沙：找借口的人都能说的头头是道  
穆：这不是借口，这是XXXX，你为什么不肯这样考虑一下呢？  
沙：把自己的想法加在他人身上，不愧是自以为是的人类  
穆：交流就是要说明自己的想法不是吗？这并不是强加于人  
沙：还很客套虚伪，人类……  
穆：……  
沙：哼，人类  
穆：……  
如此数次之后，穆终于被磨练成了 非•人类……  
修罗&迪斯  
修：你做的不对  
迪：你烦不烦  
修：你做的还是不对  
迪：离我远点！  
修：你做的就是不对  
迪：我愿意  
修：你做的全不对  
迪：我想杀了你！  
修：你这样想也是不对的  
迪：…………（认命了）  
米罗&卡妙  
米：你跟我去玩吧  
妙：我为什么跟你玩？  
米：你为什么不跟我玩？  
妙：……（想不出原因，玩）

米：你只能跟我玩！  
妙：我为什么只跟你玩？  
米：你为什么不只跟我玩？  
妙：……（继续想不出原因，玩）

米：你看那两个人在做什么  
妙：小孩子不要看  
米：我们也做，就不是小孩子了  
妙：喂！……（被强吻了）

米：你为什么不主动亲我？  
妙：我为什么主动亲你？  
米：亲了那么多次也该换换了吧！  
妙：……（想不出反驳词，亲）

米：我决定了，我要一辈子和你在一起  
妙：你开什么玩笑  
米：你不想每天和我睡在一起，每天亲我吗？像现在这样  
妙：……（随便吧……）  
拉达&加隆  
拉：听说你又抢钱了  
隆：你谁啊  
拉：不重要，我就是看看热闹，听说你被你哥揍了  
隆：你谁啊，滚远点  
拉：不重要，我就是看看热闹，听说你这次成绩又倒第一了？  
隆：你谁啊！想死是不是！  
拉：不重要，我就是看看热闹，听说你零花钱比你哥少三倍  
隆：……（准备揍人）  
拉：我先走了，下次再来！  
隆：你谁啊！！  
史昂&童虎  
史：快点！不要慢吞吞的！我们已经落后了！  
虎：那么着急做什么，有人在前面自然有人落后，这很公平吧？  
史：仔细点！你怎么这么笨！  
虎：有人聪明自然有人笨，这很公平吧？也不能因为你聪明就不让别人笨  
史：你为什么还在睡觉！现在几点了！  
虎：那么着急做什么，不管几点，该做的事又不会跑掉  
史：一件事做完还有下一件事！  
虎：对啊，一件事做完又要做下一件事，多累啊，你怎么这么积极…  
史：我们是一组的！必须合作！  
虎：你负责做事，我负责提意见和鼓励你，这很公平吧？  
史：老师！我要换组！（揍人）  
克莱因&亨德尔  
克：你为什么要在自习时候说话！你没看到别人都在学习吗！  
亨：好，我不说了。  
克：你为什么一直盯着我？你应该像别人一样学习！  
亨：我有一道题不会……你能不能教我……（不好意思状）  
克：这个没问题。（教）  
亨：还有这一道，这一道，这一道  
克：这道应该这么解，这道是这样，这一道，你看，用这个公式  
亨：你真厉害啊，你是不是看了XXX那本书？  
克：我没看过那本书。  
亨：我有，你要不要看？我借给你吧，谢谢你教我。  
克：真的？  
亨：嗯，你放学跟我回家拿吧，我家还有XXX，XXX，XXXX  
克：这么多？  
亨：还有XXXXXXX  
克：真的可以去吗？  
亨：你天天去都没问题！我也有很多问题想问你。  
克：谢谢！（心理：PATRICK真是个好人啊！）  
旁人心理活动：现在在上自习你们能不能别说话……  
卡路迪亚&笛捷尔  
卡：你为什么要看内科医学？  
笛：（看书做笔记）  
卡：你为什么要看外科医学？  
笛：（看书做笔记）  
卡：你为什么要看精神科医学？  
笛：（看书做笔记）  
卡：你为什么整天看医学！喂！  
笛：（心理活动：虽然我很想和你一起玩，但，尽快成为好医生把你治好才是最重要的）  
卡：我其实是装病，你陪我玩吧！  
笛：（心理活动：一定要治好你）  
卡：喂TT  
笛：（看书做笔记）


	8. 替身

一  
拉达回过头的时候，米诺斯正与路拿吃着蛋糕，哈哈大笑。平日的米诺斯看上去严肃而不可接近，只有在私人场合，他才会有符合年龄的行为。正抱着一瓶红酒闻个没完的艾亚哥斯问：“你们笑什么？”  
“笑雅典学派——喂，你抱着那瓶酒几个钟头，孵蛋吗？”米诺斯盯着那瓶已经开封的红酒，艾亚哥斯一本正经地说：“红酒不能一口气喝完，每次一小杯，喝个几十年，才是最够味的喝法！”米诺斯皱着眉说：“我对红酒虽然没研究，但也知道好酒要保持低温，你一直抱着它，没影响吗？”艾亚哥斯“噌”地跳了起来，捧着酒向地窖跑去。  
“那瓶酒艾亚哥斯花大力气才弄到，所以才会一直抱着。”拉达说。米诺斯手中的银质叉子转了一圈，叉在柔软的蛋糕上，“东西已经属于自己，就不要总抱着，他因为这个习惯打碎了多少瓶酒？至少五瓶吧？”  
“说的也是。”拉达点头，“你和路拿刚才在笑什么？”  
米诺斯又开始大笑，路拿放下刀叉，恭恭敬敬地对拉达说：“昨天，潘多拉小姐说，财团破译了那份磁盘。磁盘显示，要进入‘百万城市沉默’，需要十二个人。这十二个人必须佩带雅典学派徽章，而且，少一个人，游戏就不能开启。”  
“咦，这一届的雅典学派不是只有十一个人？”艾亚哥斯动作快，转眼从地窖回到客厅。路拿说：“虽然只有十一个人，但雅典学派手里大概有十几个徽章。”米诺斯继续说：“你们说，他们会拽哪个倒霉蛋和他们一起进入游戏？是从学校拉一个普通学生吗？还是要从上一届雅典学派拽回一个人？真是笑话！”  
“也许他们会从波士顿商学院里拉上一个。”拉达说。  
“什么？”米诺斯和艾亚哥斯面面相觑，“谁？”随即明白，米诺斯的笑声更加惊天动地：“加隆？雅典学派的行动要拉上波士顿商学院学生会长？本世纪最大的笑话！”  
路拿两次吃过加隆的亏，听到这个名字就有些忌惮，他谨慎地说：“加隆是被撒加从雅典娜公学院赶出去的，他的性子高傲，应该不会参加吧？”  
“他会的。”拉达胸有成竹。  
“你们才认识多长时间，你很了解他？”米诺斯翻了个白眼，艾亚哥斯问：“拉达，你们到底是什么关系？”  
“情人啊。”  
“你单方面定义的对吗？”  
“我们真的是情人，我们当年还是在情人节那天认识的。”拉达露出回味无穷的表情，米诺斯和艾亚哥斯却没有好奇心，他们知道，拉达想说的事自然会说，他不想说的问了也没用。还有在绝大多数时候，他什么也不想说。米诺斯习惯性地敲打拉达：“你单方面认识的对吗？”  
“算是吧。”拉达坦率地点点头，随手翻开电脑，无名指的透明指环在光下一闪，他不禁笑了笑。  
二  
拉达一直没忘记他和加隆第一次相遇的时候，更确切的说，因为他第一次看到加隆，从此记住了这一天——情人节。  
那时候拉达十四岁，还在英国。七岁的时候，他坚持回到出生的英国，这行为一直被好友米诺斯和艾亚哥斯指责，米诺斯经常发来充满怒气的挖苦短信，以提示他和艾亚还记得他，早晚要找他算账。拉达也说不清自己为何一意孤行要在这个举目无亲的地方生活，他一直想看些不一样的东西，究竟是什么东西？他说不清。  
他在九岁就主动联系律师，冻结了自己的所有财产，从此一文不名。尽管生活不易，他却从中懂了很多道理，也磨练出了一些在外人看来不可多得的特性。比起米诺斯和艾亚，他更内敛，更有城府，也更有韧性。他早就决定十六岁那年回雅典，在那之前，他还有两年时间可以做自认为有趣的事。  
那个冬天他在一个剧组打零工，会做这份工作，是因为他一直很想知道电影是怎么拍出来的。一个镜头的背后，导演是什么表情，演员是什么表情，录制的人是什么表情，这些事他都好奇。  
实际情况与他想象的完全不同，他幸灾乐祸地看着那个男主角在一天之内在一个镜头里笑个没完，下一个镜头就要哭得昏天暗地。成熟的演员表情就像加了开关，可以收放自如，青涩的演员就没有这种能力，笑的不好，导演骂个不停；哭的不好，化妆师抱怨个没完。那个大导演对男主角说：“想当演员就要禁得住折腾，看你这素质，还不如那边那个举灯光的，十几个小时，一声不吭。”  
导演说的人就是拉达。拉达的双臂早举麻了，他冷眼看着，不动声色地听着，人生如戏，想当好演员就要禁得住折腾。拉达庆幸棚拍部分今天就能结束，但想到后天就要开始更麻烦更紧张的外景部分，他麻掉的双臂不自觉颤了一颤。  
三  
经过多日研究，拉达确定：电影是精密计算的产物。每一个场景都对应着相应数目的金钱，计划外的变数直接等同于大笔金钱的浪费。外景部分更是如此。有一幕悬崖飞车的戏达不到导演预期效果，拖了整整一周，最后决定更换外景场地。  
新场地在一个悬崖口，男主角需要驾摩托飞越两道悬崖，两边距离足有十几米，且有将近五米的垂直落差。需要用到的替身演员已经来剧组报道。更不巧的是，好几辆车子同时爆胎，剧组成员只好扛着器材分别去往两边山顶。同组的演员叫苦连天，导演冷笑：“想当演员只要演好戏就行了？知道哈伦威德•琼尼吗？当年在沙漠拍戏，汽车爆胎，他扛着一百来斤的器材陪我取景，你们以为随随便便一个人，有张脸就能当影帝？”  
导演对演员呼来喝去，把他们训的像做错事的宠物狗，和拉达倒是一天比一天熟。他一边走一边和拉达闲聊，这个身高一米九的彪形大汉低声对拉达说：“真要命，这男演员完全不行，要不是投资商死活塞给我，我才不跟这种人合作。”拉达问：“什么样的演员符合你的要求？”  
导演对这个话题很有兴趣，想了一想说：“看演员，要看他的‘气’，有些人站在那里，就让人觉得有故事，好导演只要挖掘出他内在的东西，根本不需要做其他事。普通演员只能‘演’，那种演什么像什么的演员，也说不上不好，但只能是个演员。这个剧组的大多数人，连演员的边都搭不上。”  
“那你为什么还要拍这部电影？”拉达忍不住问。  
“因为导演需要表达的，并不是几个演员，而是他心里想的东西——可能是某种概念，可能是一种感觉，在这种情况下，演员只要不太差，和布景就没有多大区别。当然，如果演员更好，和导演有碰撞，做出来的东西是真正的精品。如果没有这样的演员呢？导演也可以退而求其次。”  
“那你希望和什么样的演员合作？”  
“我需要的演员并不一定要大牌，因为我已经很有名，不需要再用大牌保证我的票房。”导演说：“我需要的是能给我感觉的人，或者剧本。比如你就不错。”  
“我？”拉达愕然，他从没想过自己会被电影导演看中。  
“对，眼睛里有内容。你要是肯接受我的栽培，当个大腕不成问题，不过看得出，你没那个意思。”导演一边说，一边东张西望地找着什么，突然往前方一指：“你看，那种人就是导演感兴趣的类型，虽然只有一个背影，但和别人有不一样的东西。”  
拉达顺着导演的手指看去，只见半山腰有个身形挺拔的男孩正沿着公路行走，一头蓝色长发甩在身后，那笔直的腰身很有点倔强的味道，导演说：“我们去看看，他要干什么。”拉达一愣：“什么？”“去看看他要干什么，走吧。”  
但凡怪才，常常不按规矩出牌，拉达懒得提醒导演这种做法会导致的严重后果，放下手里的箱子，快步跟上导演。不知为何，他也对那个背影有了莫名的兴趣。  
四  
一路到了平坦的崖顶，只见十几辆机车一字排开，一群穿着夹克的公子哥露出不耐烦的神色，为首的一个说：“加隆，你来了？后面两个是你的帮手？”  
“跟我没关系。”叫加隆的人早就发现身后有人跟着，自始至终，都不向后面看上一眼。他的语气冷淡：“说吧，比什么？”  
一向严肃的导演此时像变了个人，对为首的公子哥点头哈腰：“哈森少爷？我刚好在这里拍戏，先来看看地形，你忙你的。”一面低声对拉达说：“饭桶一个，别惹他。”拉达问：“为什么不能惹饭桶？”“一肚子垃圾，一碰就翻，绕着走没错。”说着竟然捏了捏鼻子，拉达憋住笑。  
哈森果然没理会导演和拉达，扬着下巴对加隆说：“这次玩飞崖，车子我给你准备了，我哈森一向光明磊落，不用担心我在车子上做手脚。”叫加隆的少年说：“开始吧。”  
如此干脆，让拉达忍不住多看了加隆几眼，加隆穿着一件半旧的机车夹克，他骨架匀称，使黑色的夹克更有型。腿和腰的形状都不错，腰部线条看上去很有韧性，长腿上蹬着黑色硬头长靴，加隆二话不说跨上哈森指给他的摩托，想也不想就开始发动，哈森像是还要说些什么，那辆银色摩托已经冲过缓冲的公路路面，一跃而起，飞向对面的崖顶。  
“漂亮！漂亮！”导演幸福得手舞足蹈，哈森和手下也都张大了嘴，再看加隆，接触路面时颠了几颠，最后稳稳地向前驶去，单脚着地漂亮地转了个弯，只将侧面对着哈森，冷淡地问：“还有吗？”  
哈森一时说不出话，拉达却把加隆刚才飞跃悬崖的动作在脑子里回放了一遍又一遍，那一气呵成的流畅感，以及身体绷紧时的线条，让他一时忘记了周围还有别人。  
“没事的话，今后别烦我。这车我要了。”加隆说着发动摩托，拉达身边的导演用最大的声音大叫：“那边那个！帮个忙！帮个忙！一个镜头就行！”说着跑到崖边，生怕加隆跑掉。  
“什么？”加隆转过脸，拉达这才看清楚他的长相，这是一张写满不耐烦和桀骜的少年面孔，而且看上去出奇眼熟。  
“我是拍电影的。”导演又换了一个面孔，摆出很诚恳的表情介绍自己：“小电影，没什么名气，今天有个镜头，就是像你刚才那样，骑摩托飞崖，我请的替身演员临时有事，演员又不肯上真身，你能不能帮个忙？”  
“替身？”那少年长长的眉毛拧了起来：“没兴趣。”  
“剧组有好几个明星！可以要签名给女朋友！”  
“有酬金的！你说多少都可以！”  
“我可以给你安排个角色！没问题的！”  
“有盒饭！马上就可以吃！”  
拉达无奈地在一旁听着导演胡乱开价，当他说出“有盒饭”时，拉达差点笑出来。这时，让他没想到的事发生了，加隆突然问：“盒饭在哪里？”  
五  
临时更换的是替身演员，导演表示报酬照付，因此没出什么问题。男主角和女主角已经开始在悬崖边对戏，飞车镜头还需要一些时候，加隆就靠着那辆刚刚到手的摩托，百无聊赖地等。导演吩咐副导演监督男主角的戏份，自己凑到加隆旁边与他攀谈。拉达就在不远处，将二人的对话听得一清二楚。  
“以你的素质，当替身太可惜了。”  
“我不是替身。”  
“你想不想做主角？我可以给你机会，有没有兴趣？”  
“没有。”  
导演对加隆的热情，令男主角很不受用，趁着导演去给女主角说戏，他走过来说：“我知道你，你叫加隆对吗？”  
加隆没说话，男主角继续说：“你是撒加的弟弟吧？我认识你哥哥。”见加隆一直不说话，他有点着急地说：“你们兄弟的事在我们学校传得很广，有人说你是你哥哥的替身，是真的吗？”  
“什么意思？”加隆突然开了口，吓了男主角一跳，加隆横了他一眼，慢条斯理地问：“什么意思？”  
男主角被他盯得有些紧张，结结巴巴地说：“你不知道吗，你哥哥经常在巴别酒会出现，能出现在那里的都不是简单人物。有人说你用你哥哥的名字，替他在学校上学。”  
“我不上学，不清楚。”加隆冷淡地回答，盯着那男孩的眼神里多了警告：“而且，他是他，我是我。”  
“有个优秀的双胞胎哥哥很难受吧？永远只能做替身。”男主角的胆子大了一点，声音也高了一些，“就算把高难度的动作做得再完美，风光也是别人的。”  
“给你个忠告。”加隆没有发怒，仍然冷冷地看着那个男主角，“别被替身踩下去。”  
“什么？”  
加隆显然不想多说，导演在崖顶大声招呼他，他推着摩托绕过男主角，径自上了公路。  
“到底是什么意思？”男主角喃喃自语。  
“你还真蠢。”拉达站到男主角身后，用低沉的声音说：“等这个电影上映，关于你，观众只记住一个镜头，那个镜头是替身演的，不知你作何感想？也许会有人说——你是他的替身。”  
男主角的身体僵住了，他没有回头看拉达，也许是不敢回头看。他反复琢磨这句话的含义，当他惊恐地仰起头，一道阴影正从他的视线里飞过。  
六  
加隆靠着摩托停在公路边，他的镜头一次通过，但似乎不着急离开，看着忙忙碌碌的演员和剧务，不知在想什么。  
拉达拿起一瓶水走上去，弯身将瓶子放在加隆手边，并没有打招呼，甚至没有看加隆有没有动那瓶水。不过，当他听到身后轻微的拧瓶盖的声音，他很奇怪自己竟然有开心的感觉。  
加隆……，拉达边走边看手中的电脑，难怪他觉得加隆眼熟，原来他是欧洲之星的双胞胎弟弟。那么，他今后大概会进入雅典娜公学院吧？至少两年后，他应该还在雅典。他并不着急认识加隆——艾亚哥斯从小就说，好的酒一次只能尝一小杯，那是最够味的喝法。  
“今天是情人节，真希望早一点收工。”有个跑腿的女孩喃喃自语，拉达好奇地问：“情人节？”  
“对啊！”女孩说：“有情人的人都黏在一起，没有情人的只能一个人。”  
“你想赶快收工，去见男朋友？”拉达发觉自己心情大好，竟然有兴致和人闲聊。  
“我没有，不过我不介意和你凑成一对。”女孩开起了玩笑，拉达绅士地说：“太可惜了，我竟然已经有约了。”不由自主看向加隆，情人节一个人，那么，他没有情人。  
“咦，真看不出来，你这么年轻又这么古板，竟然有情人了。”女孩叽叽喳喳地问：“这么说今晚你要和她一起过夜？真羡慕那个女孩。”  
“两年以后。”拉达说。  
“什么？”  
“没什么。”  
拉达也不清楚当时究竟想到了什么，是不是在那个时候，他就隐约感觉到自己和加隆，会有说不清道不明的关系？  
“你们说，波士顿的学生会长会合作吗？”  
“会吧，他怎么说也是撒加的弟弟。”  
“他好像也有点实力，真麻烦。”  
身旁的议论声打断了拉达的思考，他没有发表自己的意见，他觉得在这个世界上，恐怕他比任何人都相信加隆的“实力”，即使他们早晚会成为对手。  
对于加隆，他一直拭目以待。很早之前他就想对加隆说：有些主角上场虽然迟了一些，却并不是替身。


	9. 对儿童节最深的印象

撒加：从幼儿园到小学毕业，每次班级节目都要当节目主角，推都推不了，不但要当主角，还要帮助老师排练，负责抓回、劝导逃避排练的同学、班级演讲、领奖演讲……为这一天忙上至少半个月，这一天从早忙到晚回到家天全黑了，仔细想想，我好像没体会过这个节日真正的意义，印象？累。  
加隆：每次想逃开那些愚蠢的活动都被某个心理不平衡的人抓回来，印象？想起来就气，不过看他忙得快断气也挺爽的。  
沙加：东方学院的荷花大赛，以班级为单位，通过总成绩和知识竞赛外加抽签附加分抢地盘，然后在各自的水面围绕荷花进行布景，每一年都挖空心思劳民伤财挥霍班费，小学一年级全班造船，二年级全班扎花灯，三年级全班买鱼养鱼收集各种鱼缸……印象？又到了一年一度最狂热又没意义的忙碌阶段。  
穆：荷花大赛非常讲求策略和机动，如何争夺一片更有层次的水域，如何决定布景创意，如何在保密状态下进行准备工作，如何探听其他班级的准备情况，如何防止其他班级的破坏，如何确保观赏性……印象？嗯，可惜到初中就没有这种综合战略性活动了，还没拿够第一名。  
艾俄洛斯：每年都要代替忙得忘了日期的父母带烦人的弟弟去做幼稚的事。印象？热气球，他每年一定要坐热气球，每次坐不同颜色的热气球，还要带着玩具武器摆造型。  
艾欧利亚：印象？照片啊，每年我都带艾俄洛斯去玩，给他拍各种英勇无畏的照片，让他充分享受童年的乐趣，有我这样的弟弟不错吧？我有十几本儿童节相簿！  
米罗：我最喜欢的日子之一！这一天可以随便要礼物，我当然不会客气。而且我父母似乎并没有过过这个节日，导致他们非常希望我们更满足，出手比平日大方一百倍，哦，我要想想今年儿童节我要什么东西。  
阿布罗狄：每年围观某人有理有据地阐述他为什么还是个儿童，是我对这个日子最深的印象。他今年十六岁了，六十岁大概还会这么干。叹为观止。  
卡妙：儿童节？烦。这一天不论马戏团还是魔术团，小孩子的数量空前增加，各种奇葩事件层出不穷，一到这一天动物们出奇没精神，需要长达一周的安抚才能再次上岗。  
亚尔迪：在巴西没怎么接触这个节日，初中时候，一位老师会在这一天给我和卡妙做特别晚餐，这是我印象最深的事。  
迪斯：儿童节？那是什么？哪个商人想出来的？  
修罗：儿童节？为什么会有这种没有危机意识的节日？


	10. 雅典学派的真心话游戏

在百万城市某段旅途上，坐在一艘漫无目的的海盗船上，百无聊赖，于是玩了这样一个游戏：扑克只保留一种花色，从A到K，一人一张，抽到K的人首先亮出来，任意指定一张牌对另一张牌说一句真心话，具体内容由K决定。  
例如：卡妙抽到最大的，要求7说出对8的合作感想。于是7艾欧里亚对8米罗说，别以为我喜欢和你合作，每次和你还有卡妙分到一组我就想换人，你觉得我是电灯泡，我还觉得你公共场合动不动谈情说爱有碍市容呢！告诉你，你是我所有朋友中最重色轻友的一个，我由衷地鄙视你。  
以下是真心话精选：  
迪斯对穆：对A的男朋友的印象？我说万一他单身或者有女朋友……哦，我想多了，雅典学派没有人有女朋友，对吧艾欧里亚？A是外部？这可是命运啊，外部没有女朋友，有未婚妻啊，我来说说，最大的是只披着绵羊皮的母狮子，最小的绝对不安分，短头发的一看就傻，最适合当朋友，要想出轨就娶剩下那个，应该不在乎你有没有外遇。副会长不要生气，我当然也会点评你这个前男友，副会长只要不说话就还能看，只要不做事就还算个人才，只要不和他长时间接触就还能忍受，总而言之，甩的好。  
加隆对亚尔迪：怎么又是说印象？能不能有点创意？亚尔迪对吗？好吧，我曾经有那么个错觉，认为你是雅典学派唯一的正常人，事实证明我错了，你只是装成一个好人，你总是紧紧跟随着那些最能惹事捅娄子又狡猾的人的身后，无条件地帮助他们，没有任何意见。因为你性格宽容又有服从命令的自觉性？呸，我怎么没看到你跟着撒加和穆以外的人呢！  
艾欧里亚对加隆：什么，猜猜这个人是不是处男？！米罗你竟然提这种问题！你们不要笑！好像你们多有经验似的！笑话别人的时候能不能先反躬自省一下！好吧，我来回答这个问题，基于我和和他多年邻居，他闯了多少祸我是清楚的，他逃了多少课我也是知道的，他的朋友同学我都认识，我可以负责任地说，他从来没和任何女生有过绯闻，也没有任何恋爱的预兆，他根本对这些事毫无兴趣。因此我可以更加负责任地说：他肯定不是处男。你们问为什么？因为他一定要和撒加对着干，撒加没做的他一定会去做！  
艾俄洛斯对卡妙：刚才那个问题问得很好答得更好，我难得对我弟弟的判断力产生一丝敬佩，请大家继续把掌声送给纯洁的会长大人，我再拍几下。好了我来回答这个问题，2是谁？卡妙？如果把他放到恐龙时代他会做什么？呵呵，我弟弟的智商从来不让我失望，这种破问题也说的出口，他在恐龙时代干什么？捧着世界上最后一只翼龙蛋被所有恐龙追杀，顺便把想帮他的剑齿虎都得罪了。他还能干什么？  
米罗对阿布罗狄：我是J，问题是什么？和5成为恋人会怎样？5是谁？怎么是你！我绝对不能忍受乱伦。行行行我回答不能坏了规矩你们给我记住。坦率地说，他做为恋人是及格线以上的，长相好脾气好有钱大方还愿意帮你迁就你，对，还浪漫。但我绝对不和这种人谈恋爱，因为他的思维特别极端，根本不会拐弯，还没有是非观，如果我想当正常人还好，万一哪天我想抢银行，我想搞颠覆，我突发奇想想弄垮某个良心集团，他肯定劝都不劝直接帮我调查订计划准备武器，他只适合过把爱情的瘾，但我对感情极其刻板又负责，所以没戏。  
阿布罗狄对艾俄洛斯：你认为3浪漫吗？3是？是艾俄洛斯？嗯，我认为他是我们所有人中最浪漫的。他是个用枪火写英雄长诗的人，尽管他做的都是现实的事他本人是个严肃的人，但理想的最高境界并不是神圣，而是最浪漫的幻想。还要说第二浪漫的人是谁？加隆吧。  
修罗对撒加：在一个明显不公正的法庭上，他会是个什么样的证人？沙加你能不能提个娱乐性的问题？好吧，会长的话，应该不介意当个伪证者，他会有技巧地说真话，不会被律师引导，能说服陪审团，他遵守的不是法律而且他自定义的公正。如果判决不理想，他有可能在事后做很多工作，直到重新开庭，或者发动舆论让施害人被口水淹死。


End file.
